Home and the Second Wave
by Meridian1
Summary: First Wave meets Farscape...two beautiful men together at last!
1. Home and the Second Wave

# **Title:** Home and the Second Wave

**Author:** Meridian

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much.

**Spoilers:** Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…

** **

**Note:** This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

# ** **

# **Salem, Massachusetts**

May 10

"Lita, babe, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be drunk off your ass, Harv. Go home. You're wife is probably worried sick." Harvey Browning slid off the barstool, fishing for his keys. "You didn't drive, Harv. You live around the block. Skeedaddle, would you? I'm closing up tonight." He nodded, woozily walking out toward the exit.

"See y'around, Lita." She did not acknowledge his passing or his departing call. The sound of the swinging door told her all she needed to know.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lithia Duncan." Lita looked up from the counter she'd been scrubbing and, in typical bartender fashion, threw her towel up over her shoulder and focused on her guest.

_Not bad. No boozehound, that's for sure._ Her eyes scanned his taut physique as well as his handsome, weatherworn features. Nope, definitely not her type of closing-time customer in for a last stiff drink.

"You found her. Can I help you?"

"My name is Jack Parker. I'm interested in a job, and I heard this place was hiring. Do I talk to you or the owner?" Lita raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Parker, huh? Want to meet the owner? Shake my hand, Parker, and you could say you've met the owner." Jack did as told, shaking her hand with a firm grip, matching her own, impressed by her considerable strength in just that one action.

"I'm sorry, I was told to ask for you, but I didn't know that you were…"

"Yup, ever since John Duncan passed on, I've been the owner. Not surprised if you didn't hear it. People around here don't like a woman running a tavern. They think it's a bad omen or something." Jack smiled.

"I seem to remember a tavern keeper, a female tavern keeper, being hung to death in Salem. I read up on local history when I visit, if I can." Lita smiled.

"Her name wasn't 'Goody' anything, that's why people don't like her, more than her being a witch, Parker."

"Just Jack." Lita shook her head, resting her arms on the counter.

"Nah, you look like a Parker to me. I've seen plenty of Jacks, and Joes, and Johns, and Steves. A person should be addressed by the name that suits them. You are a Parker. Although, that doesn't sit just right. Give me time, I'll think of something better." Parker smiled.

"Parker'll be just fine then." They stood in understanding for a moment before Lita took her towel back into her hands and smiled right back at him. Something in that smile was infectious; it made her trust him.

"So, about that job…"

*******************

# **Seventy Arns Ago**

"Is it certain, D'Argo?" Aeryn tried to conceal her concern, but warrior-to-warrior, she knew D'Argo could read the panic behind her stale façade. 

"Zhaan assures me it is. A weeken, maybe less." Aeryn nodded and abruptly ended the conversation by turning on her heels and stalking out to discover more from the Delvian.

_A weeken, maybe less. A weeken?_ How were they going to find his planet by then? It could be impossible. No, less likely than that. The vastness of space had denied her shipmates their homes for so long, making Moya the only place they knew to love as a second home. Never knowing a planet of her own, Aeryn did not feel sick for anything, save perhaps, in passing, her life as a Peacekeeper. One planet, one solar system, one weeken to spend in search. One weeken to pick a single photon of light from a plasma blast. Less likely than impossible they should find this one planet? Absolutely. In one weeken, they would most likely be no closer, could even be farther away.

_Then in one weeken, Crichton will die._

*******************

## Salem, Massachusetts

May 12

"Parker, is that you beeping?" Lita's ears twitched at the high beeping coming from her partner behind the bar. Parker nodded and made a flimsy remark about having to answer his beeper. _Beeper, my ass._ Lita was anything but stupid. That sound was the abrupt ring of a cell phone. Business was too busy to stop and associate much to that recognition, but Lita tucked the thought away for later as she turned back to the counter.

"What can I get you?"

--------------------------------

"Eddie?" Cade Foster whispered. The din at the bar made such actions unnecessary, but he had not survived this long by taking stupid chances.

"Foster, it's about time. What's the story in Salem?"

"I've been kind of busy. I haven't had time to really grill the locals yet."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Working." There was a pause. Cade could see Eddie's surprised face on the other side of the line. The mere thought made him irate. "Listen, if this is as important as we think it is, I'm going to need some long term arrangements."

" 'Kay, just don't go all respectable on me. I'd be bored." There was a shuffling noise on the other end…Eddie flipping the pages of the book. Cade had no other more appropriate name than that, The Book. "What's the quatrain say exactly?"

"Quatrain 35, Century 5…And the missing hero will be delivered by the wings of angels to a town of witches for salvation. And the lone wolf will witness his rebirth…I think Salem is our town, Foster, but have you figured out any local boy who's been missing of late…or are you too busy _working_?" Rolling his eyes and sorely wishing he could have strangled Eddie across the phone, Cade grunted to indicate a negative answer.

"I'm working on it."

"Well, while you're working, the Gua are digging in a little deeper, buddy. Get to it." Cade snapped off his phone without bothering to reply. Lita poked her head around the corner to catch him stuffing it back in his pants pocket. 

"Any time, Parker." He smiled, nodded, and followed her back out to the counter. Lita had assigned him to the cash register as he was sans bartending skills. In her opinion, he made up for that lack and change by handling the money. She was more than content to serve the customers.

After all, her dad would never have left his bar to an amateur. Lita smiled. Her father's death had not affected her as painfully as she had expected. Working helped, especially since this bar was his baby. Now it was hers, but part of her father still lived as long as she was doling out drinks she had learned to mix long before she was of a legal age to drink any of them.

"Parker, get Harv to pay his tab tonight, will you?" Cade nodded as he handed one customer his change. As soon as that transaction was complete, he walked around the counter to Harvey's seat by the door.

"Come on, pal, time to pay the pip..." Cade's words were lost in an "Ow!" as the door smacked into him from behind. Recovering, he leaned back to see the new customer.

The 'customer' turned out to be female. She was middle height and weight, though most of her bulk appeared to be muscle. Her raven colored hair was a tangled mess. She regarded Cade with an analytical stare, and after assessing that he could not help her, she side stepped him and went to the bar. Cade watched her pull out a paper and hand it to Lita. Lita appeared amused then concerned, a change that put the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

That woman had given him a bad vibe, and he had learned to trust his instincts. They were screaming now. Suppose that was yet another flyer with his picture on it? The woman could easily have been a bounty hunter, human or alien, either was a possibility. Lita did not seem to have the same aversion and actually began a conversation with her. The conversation was completely one-sided, as the new arrival would only ever nod or shake her head.

"Hey, Parker, c'mere!" Cade kept all tension out of his stride, willing himself not to panic_. It could be a coincidence._ The woman regarded him in passing then returned to look at Lita. Lita pushed the note to the edge of the counter for him to read. A quick scan told him only that it had nothing to do with him. But it did have to do with the woman and why she seemed extremely hesitant to speak. Cade read it aloud, though under his breath, more to himself than anyone else.

"My name is Aeryn. I cannot speak because of an injury. I am looking for a doctor for my friend. I believe he is suffering from shock. I cannot take him to a hospital."

*******************

## 30 Arns Ago

"What is wrong with him exactly?" The former priestess sighed, tired throughout.

"John is suffering because of some after-effects of the Aurora chair. Chiana informed me that he spent more than ten arns being interrogated in that infernal device. There was no way to know how that would affect him, and I do not believe Scorpius cared." Zhaan collapsed into her chair while Aeryn stood at attention in front of her. "Aeryn, what do you know of the effects on Sebaceans? Your similar physiologies could provide some clue to his ailment."

"After an arn in the chair, most cannot resist any longer and reveal all, that is all I know for certain. Those interrogated were rarely allowed to live long enough to suffer side effects." Zhaan nodded, her head dropping in slight surrender.

"Then I suppose there is no way to know. We must continue our search for John's Earth in hopes they will know more than I." Aeryn dropped to a crouch to meet the Delvian's gaze.

"Why can't you treat him here?" Zhaan shook her head slowly.

"That would be impossible. I would most certainly do more damage than good. This fugue state John has entered may be almost entirely psychological, but I cannot penetrate his mind to discover the malady. Something is preventing me, and I believe it may be a function of the Aurora chair." Aeryn nodded, suddenly comprehending.

"To keep anyone from resuscitating him and taking the information while he's still weak. Are you sure he will not recover?" Zhaan did not move or make a motion to indicate a response. Aeryn reached out to squeeze Zhaan's knee, a supportive gesture.

"I am almost certain. There appears to be some damage to his…I am not sure what the organ is called, but it is responsible for the filtration of toxins from the blood." Aeryn nodded, not as a gesture of understanding, but as one of question.

"Like the paraphoral nerve?"

"Yes, but it is not a nerve. I dare not try and amend it on my own. As I said, it might make matters worse. This organ is not the only one to suffer. There are two other organs that are also responsible in some way for the removal of wastes. Only one appears significantly damaged, and the other has compensated. The build up of wastes, however, could complicate matters further. It is impossible to know what kind of infections could have taken hold while he was on the base, especially in the prison. I know better than most that prisons are not the cleanliest places in the universe."

Aeryn stood again, stretching her legs out from the sore crouched position she had been in. She nodded to Zhaan as she left instead of saying goodbye. The words would not have come had she tried. Aeryn followed a direct course to John's quarters.

_I'm just making sure he hasn't gotten worse_. This lie propelled her over her anxiety and past the door into his room. Her worst fears were proven correct when she saw him. His body was completely flaccid, resting without strength, spilled against the bed. A few gasped breaths that would attack suddenly, fiercely, and then subside slowly for a time interrupted this condition of complete relaxation. At least he had his eyes closed now. Aeryn shivered at the memory of Crichton spasms when his eyes were blank and lifeless but staring out at them all. The memory had burned into her mind no matter how she had fought against it.

Only a weeken ago, he had been fine. Maybe not fine, but not sick, not unconscious or incoherent. At their reunion on the base, Aeryn had noticed his sickly color. More than pale, Crichton had a yellow tinge to his skin. While this hue was the norm for many species, Aeryn, frell, everyone had known it was not natural for Crichton. The color spoke of pain, exhaustion, and sickness. He had made it through the escape more or less intact, holding his own and breaking away from Scorpius.

Gilina's death had turned most of his recovery, or apparent recovery around. The trip to the Botany Asteroid had exacerbated whatever had been festering. Aeryn could recall vividly Crichton stepping back onto Moya with a sickly air. But Zhaan had been disturbed, and Aeryn hadn't been able to muster up the courage to thank Crichton then, so when the choice came, she chose to talk to the Delvian and to help her work on D'Argo. Only an arn later, Crichton was down.

[["Officer Sun, Chiana would like you, Zhaan, and D'Argo to meet her in the mess hall immediately." Aeryn looked up sharply.

"What's the matter, Pilot?"

"She seemed rather distressed. She indicated that there was a problem with Crichton." Aeryn could feel her heart squeeze tighter at hearing that name. "I am sending DRDs to check up on them now."

"We are on our way, Pilot," Zhaan answered and led the way to the mess. They arrived at the end of the affair, or so they guessed. Chiana was sitting on her knees, Crichton's head in her lap. Aeryn could not quell a stab of an unknown anger; she refused to believe it was jealousy. Chiana appeared all right, save for a long scratch on her cheek. Zhaan glided over to her side, but her attentions were focused on Crichton.

Aeryn soon saw why. His body was shaking, not much, but enough to be visible, even at her distance. The desperate sound of gasped breathing wrenched pity from Aeryn's heart as it incited D'Argo to join Zhaan on the other side of the fallen human.

"John? John, can you hear me?" Zhaan spoke lightly, and after failing to receive a response, she tapped him gently on the cheek. "John?" His eyes were open, staring upwards. He should have seen her there, but there was no effort to see, none that Zhaan could detect.

"What happened?" Aeryn moved toward Crichton cautiously. She did not trust herself to act rationally around the human under the best of circumstances, and this was not even close to that. Chiana allowed Zhaan to slip Crichton's head off her lap, then stood and backed away on shaky legs.

"He was eating, and then he started to gasp. I thought he was choking. I tried to help but…" she drifted off, rubbing absent-mindedly at her bleeding scratch. Aeryn approached her and used a rag to wipe the wound. "He started to scream. I don't know what happened. He was fine just a microt ago." Aeryn escorted Chiana over to the bench.

"Is that all that happened?" Zhaan looked up from her prostrate friend. Chiana shook her head.

"He wasn't making any sense. He was babbling about that frelling chair." Aeryn nearly choked at the mention of the Aurora Chair. It was clear the other two also knew exactly what the Nebari had meant. "I think it ruined his mind a bit." Aeryn almost smacked her at so callous and obvious a statement, but she understood that Chiana had only stated what was the general consensus at the moment.

"D'Argo, will you take him to medical?" D'Argo nodded and lifted Crichton like a child. Aeryn could not help but find the scene touching as D'Argo closed Crichton's eyes. It was a grand gesture on the Luxan's part, and one that made her feel better. The look of complete terror and then blank nothingness that had been in Crichton's eyes had shaken her to her very core.]]

_Such a stupid thing to happen. I could have done something sooner. Frell, we all could have!_ Aeryn kicked the chair away and moved to sit on the floor, leaning against Crichton's bed. Crichton's muscles were seized once more in a fit, this time, tossing him dangerously close to falling out of bed. He did not fall, but his face came to rest within inches of Aeryn's own.

The torment in that face ripped any reserve Aeryn had saved to shreds. _For me. He did it for me. _A tear welled up in one eye. A moan of remembered pain from his lips forced the tear from its perch on her lid. _He looks like dren._ He did look rather awful, especially with the persistent yellow intonation. Aeryn reached out apprehensively and wiped away a bead of sweat on his forehead.

Crichton's eyes opened to slits, startling her. The gaze behind them was focused on her; it was not the blank stare he had worn since falling ill.

"Aeryn." It was a wheezed monosyllable, but she heard it and knew the difficulty he had in producing it. She nodded, not daring to speak. "Help me." She watched his eyes as they followed the path of her tears down her cheek. She nodded again and was immensely grateful that he nearly smiled before lapsing back into his near comatose state. Leaning closer, she kissed him on the forehead.

"I will. I promise."

End of Part 1


	2. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Two

# Title: Home and the Second Wave Part 2

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much.

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 2

#### Salem, Massachusetts

May 12

Closing time was usually Lita's least favorite part of the day. Work was not a chore for her, and she had never been able to fall asleep until well after two o'clock anyway. 

Tonight was different. Lita actually closed early, pushing customers out the door with little or no explanation for why she was closing at midnight after two generations of her family's policy of a one am curfew. Over her shoulder she saw Parker offering their guest a seat on the barstool. It took some cajoling to finally coax her to sit. Lita listened to Parker trying to assure her it was perfectly safe, that he had no intention of harming her or detaining her if she wanted to leave.

Lita locked up and quickly returned to the counter.

"It's okay, hon. I'm in a habit of helping people. Just tell me what's wrong." Their guest_, Aeryn_, Cade reminded himself, shook her head and continued to scrawl out scraggly letters after the short message that had been written on the paper when she arrived. 

"My friend is hurt." To Cade, it seemed more like she was tracing the sentence above than she was consciously concentrating on her words. The writing was all the same, though from the sprawled style, he knew that she had difficulty writing_. She seems rather…tough…too strong not to know how to write_. That thought made no sense, but the feeling that she was more intelligent than this exercise in futility would depict stuck with him.

"We understand that, Aeryn is it?" Aeryn nodded resolutely. "We need to know what's wrong with him. You said he is in shock?" She nodded more slowly, indicating to both Lita and Cade that she was not entirely sure about this fact. "Okay, well, tell me, your friend, is he unconscious?" Aeryn nodded then shook her head. "Okay, so at times he is?" A nod.

"Is he unresponsive?" Cade chimed in, suddenly interested. _And the missing hero will be delivered by the wings of angels to a town of witches for salvation._ The quatrain stuck out in his head. This added to this woman's inability to speak stood out as too notable to be coincidental. He almost missed her affirmative response to his question. "Like a coma?" No response. "You don't know?" A nod.

"Sounds like shock to me, Parker." Cade looked at Lita with marked surprise. She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Mom's a doctor." Aeryn sat straighter at the mention of doctor. Noticing this, Lita nodded. "If I ask nicely, she may be able to help you." Aeryn picked up the pen on the counter and wrote carefully, THANK YOU. Lita smiled. "We can swing by Mom's place first and take her to see your friend, okay?" Aeryn nodded, visibly excited. Cade cleared his throat, attracting Lita's attention. "One second, Aeryn. We'll be right back." Aeryn nodded, stood, and walked over to the door, apparently standing guard. Cade watched her hand tense automatically into a fist.

-------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lita. Now, granted, I'm not one to talk, but are you sure it's a good idea to help a complete stranger? What if she's a…" Cade hesitated. He was about to say 'criminal' but stopped himself. How hypocritical it would be to criticize her for that. Was he not a wanted criminal? Did it matter that his were extenuating circumstances? _No_, he admitted. "What if she's dangerous?"

"Of course she's dangerous. What woman comes into a bar and asks for medical assistance at this hour? And duh, I'm not blind. I can see she's ripped. No one in that good a shape would go running around like that unless she were a bit shady." Cade felt relieved. How could he have assumed she would not have noticed that?

"On the other hand, what kind of traveler without a steady job walks around with a cell phone?" Cade smiled, not bothering to cover himself. 

"Very perceptive."

"If you're some runaway, Parker, that's your business. Helping people doesn't have to be a conditional thing. You help if you can. This lady needs help, and she isn't here to cause trouble. I respect that. I'm a barkeep. People who don't cause trouble are my favorite people. If she goes out and murders someone, I'll kick myself for it, but if she doesn't mess with me, I have no problem with her."

"Patriot, hmm?"

"Born and raised, Parker. Let's see if we can't help this Aeryn gal out. Then, if things don't look right, we tattle to the sheriff. Sound kosher to you?" Cade nodded and motioned for her to go back without him. "Why?"

"I have to make a phone call."

************************

#### 29 Arns Ago

"Officer Sun?"

"Yes, Pilot?"

"Moya is reporting an unusual anomaly only five hundred metres from us."

"What kind of anomaly, Pilot?" Zhaan chimed in from Aeryn's side on the terrace.

"It appears to be a wormhole." Both women froze. Aeryn felt a surge of hope. _Please, please, please. If there is justice, let this be what I think it is_. She calmed herself to a small fury of excited questions.

"When did this anomaly appear, Pilot? Is it maintaining itself? For how long? Are there any other ships in the immediate area? Can you see where it leads to?" Zhaan placed a hand on her arm.

"Pilot, please, could you tell us more?" Zhaan's graceful calm was Aeryn's envy. Pilot read the sensors and began his report.

"It appears to have been opened by another vessel which is currently in a static position near it." A short silence. "It is not a Peacekeeper vessel. The technology is Gua, if I'm not mistaken." Aeryn shuddered.

"What is it, Aeryn?"

"The Gua make Peacekeepers look nice, Zhaan." She spat out the words as if they were poisonous to her mouth. Perhaps that was an exaggeration. In truth, the Gua were merely the one species worthy and capable of posing a serious threat to Peacekeeper dominance. They were warriors, techs, civilians, just as Sebaceans were, but the whole race was dedicated to conquering new planets once its own was worn out to a bare husk, incapable of supporting life.

"They want domination, nothing more. And they will exterminate an entire race to have it." Only a strange look from Zhaan told Aeryn she had spoken aloud. Chiana came in just then, curious as ever.

"What's happening?" Zhaan explained while Aeryn remained focused on the view of the wormhole.

"Pilot, can you tell where the wormhole opens to?" Pilot responded with something noncommittal while he checked his readouts. 

"The Gua are broadcasting their location to a home base of sorts. It appears to open on a nine-planet, one-sun solar system." At this point, Aeryn's heart was in her throat. Pilot continued to scan while Aeryn, and Zhaan and Chiana too, held her breath.

"The third planet, Pilot. Can you scan information on that planet?"

"Yes. It appears to be the destination for this vessel. A water planet with only one-third land coverage. One moon. The message calls this planet 'Earth.' " Aeryn was halfway to her prowler before she knew she had left the terrace. Chiana had run after her, as had Zhaan, though the latter's robes had held her up a bit.

"Aeryn, wait! I want to come too!" Chiana placed a hand on Aeryn's arm. Zhaan arrived and placed her hands on them both as an unmistakable gesture for them to slow down and think.

"Aeryn, if these Gua are as awful as you say, you cannot hope to attack them or steal their wormhole alone. Your vehicle is not prepared to withstand an attack from such a large vessel should they decide you are enemy."

"They'd never catch me."

"Officer Sun?" Aeryn looked up at Pilot's call.

"Yes, Pilot?"

"Moya has told me you have her permission to take K'ren through the wormhole if you have need of him." Aeryn's mind buzzed with this news. _Take the baby?_ Chiana whooped happily.

"Then I can come!" Zhaan bowed her head, shaking it slightly. "What?"

"Chiana, what would you do on Earth? Only Aeryn could possibly go safely." An idea sprang into Aeryn's mind. _It could work_, she mused. Zhaan, noticing Aeryn's sudden pensiveness, inquired about what she was thinking.

"We can all go. Zhaan, John may need your help. You are the only one with extensive medical knowledge. I don't want to set foot on that planet without your skills." Zhaan nodded, not raising the question Aeryn went ahead and answered next. "You can stay hidden in K'ren, I'll do the searching." Chiana pouted. "Chiana, I may need your skills as a thief…should all else go wrong." Chiana smiled.

"Yes!" She squealed and bounded off toward where K'ren would be connected to Moya.

"Pilot? Can you contact D'Argo? Tell him to bring John to the access hatch."

"Yes, Officer Sun." Zhaan, for the first time in a weeken, looked relieved. The two women turned to follow Chiana. She and D'Argo were there before Aeryn and Zhaan. D'Argo appeared somewhat indignant about being left behind, an event of which, no doubt, Chiana had informed him. He began to protest as Aeryn approached, but she cut him off with a chopping motion.

"No, D'Argo. It will be difficult enough to disguise Zhaan and Chiana. I cannot help but think it would be impossible to disguise you. Thank you for helping us this far." Aeryn moved forward to take Crichton from him. The Luxan refused and ended up carrying him all the way into K'ren. Aeryn walked back to the hatch with him.

"Be careful." Aeryn accepted this with a grave nod. The hatch was sealed and K'ren moved away from his mother. Pilot wished them success. Aeryn swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. They might need the help.

************************

**Salem, Massachusetts**

May 13 (1 am)

"Mom?" Mrs. Silvia Duncan answered the door in her robe. She saw Lita and brightened, beating the sleep down.

"Lita? Baby, what are you doing here at this hour? Oh, you have friends? Please, come in," Silvia backed up to allow them inside. Lita shook her head.

"Mom, this is Jack and Aeryn." Cade nodded his head; Aeryn just stared. Lita smiled, reassuring her mother somewhat. "Jack works with me at the bar now." Silvia nodded, smiling, extending her hand. Cade shook it. Lita waved at Aeryn. "Aeryn's the one who really could use your help, Mom." Aeryn stiffened at her name, startling Silvia somewhat.

"My help? Lita, what are you saying?"

"Aeryn has a friend in need of a doctor. She says she can't take him to a hospital. What d'ya say?" Cade and Aeryn each held their breath. Cade recognized Aeryn's sudden fear as the first emotion she had allowed to cross her face without censure. Silvia regarded Aeryn with skepticism, but, like her daughter, she was always ready to help.

"Just let me get dressed, Lita." Lita smiled and ushered her friends back toward her car. As Cade passed Aeryn, he could have sworn he heard her mutter something. It was too low to be sure it was not just a grunt or trill of happiness, but whatever it had been, it was not a human language he recognized. Even if it had been just a noise, it sounded off. 

_An alien then?_ He had called Eddie from the bar to tell him he suspected as much but could not be sure. Eddie, as always, was flippant but concerned enough to tell him to watch his back. _Thanks, Eddie._ _Every time you say that, something tries to kill me_. He kept his guard up even though Aeryn did not appear to be threatening or making any threatening motions. It was just the way she seemed to be built for a fight. There was not a single woman, save for one notable Gua, whom he had ever met who exuded the aura of violence, strength, and skill like Aeryn did.

Lita trusted her enough not to cause trouble. In Cade's cynical mind, that was a foolish, ideological response, one that was only going to weaken the human cause in the end. Beyond that, he could not find fault with her. Lita was on guard too, he supposed. Only she had no idea what the truth could be. 

_And the missing hero will be delivered by the wings of angels to a town of witches for salvation._ Aeryn was rather attractive, in a most unconventional way. If Cade had had to have guessed, he would have pictured her as someone whose only problem was that she was too tough. Tough enough to be respected and admired, but too tough to accept the praise or even love of another. That struck him as sad, and it required real effort to stop those feelings of sympathy. He kicked himself hard off that track, reminding himself that she set off alarms, that she could be a Gua or any enemy. Keeping her at a distance would be best for them all if she became dangerous.

************************

**28 Arns Ago**

"Attention incoming Peacekeeper vessel!" Aeryn walked over to the communications array. "You are hereby warned not to approach the wormhole. You will receive only one warning."

"Identify yourself." Aeryn commanded across the link, using all the arrogance she possessed. Such a little revival of her former position of power was comforting.

"This is a civilian freighter. Name and rank, Peacekeeper?" Aeryn paused, unsure whether to lie or tell them the truth. If they thought she was a Peacekeeper, they might not destroy the ship out of fear of retribution. On the other hand, if they believed she was trying to interfere or even steal their technology…

"This is not a Peacekeeper vessel."

"Explain." Aeryn snarled, angry. He dared to question? Despite admitting her lack of rank, Aeryn preserved her haughty pride.

"We are travelers, nothing more. We are interested in using your wormhole." There was silence. Chiana watched Aeryn, tense and alert in her seat. Zhaan closed her eyes in prayer.

"You will maintain your distance." They were not conceding anything, most likely because they still suspected K'ren. He bore the Peacekeeper colors, and Aeryn could tell that caused the Gua captain or whomever she had been speaking to a great deal of consternation.

"K'ren?" The ship responded with beeps and a flashing of lights. Aeryn smiled despite herself. The little ship had a bond with her, almost equal to that held to its mother. "Can you get us through that wormhole?" A beep, rather like a low susurration, was apparently an affirmative answer as they began to pick up speed. "Be careful, they will try to stop you." Another cheeky, cheery beep. They shot out towards the wormhole only to be greeted by fire from the Gua vessel and muttered curses and warnings to turn around that came through communications.

"You will turn around! We will destroy you if you do not leave this area at once!" K'ren cut off communications on his own. Zhaan actually laughed.

"He certainly has a will of his own. It is fortunate the baby took such a shine to you, Aeryn." Aeryn nodded, barely concentrating on Zhaan's words. Her eyes were fixed on the window as they entered the wormhole.

"K'ren?" A whistling noise. "Fire on them before we're too far into the wormhole." Zhaan stood, about to make a protest but was stopped with a look from Aeryn. "No, Zhaan. We cannot have them coming after us." Zhaan acquiesced, though she was far from accepting this. The baby fired as asked, his readings indicating the shots had done considerable damage. 

Once through the wormhole, they faced a new problem: how to avoid detection? Aeryn searched for some sort of cloaking unit. _Frelling Peacekeepers…they would deck out K'ren with everything but a cloak. _Aeryn whispered the curse aloud, to which K'ren responded. No sooner had she uttered the command than K'ren was complying cheerfully.

"Zhaan, take over for now." Aeryn about-faced without another word. None was necessary. Chiana and Zhaan both knew where she was headed.

--------------------------------

There was no reason to be here, none that of which Aeryn could think, and yet she was here anyway. His condition had not changed too much, at least not in physical terms. He was awake, for the most part, but as cognizant of her presence as the humans on his world were of them. _Does he even see me?_ She could not even answer her own question.

His eyes stared straight past her, the rest of his body as limp against the bench as the gaze in his eyes was vacant. Although he looked oblivious, his whole body lurched away from her light touch on his shoulder. 

"Crichton, it's alright, it's me." Instinctively, he curled up tighter but allowed Aeryn to sit beside him. _Just talk…he'll listen. It will be good for him_. Aeryn swallowed over her rising panic. Crichton's condition made her afraid, afraid for him more than anything else, but fear had a way of controlling her once it took root.

"We did it, Cri…John. We've found Earth. As soon as we find a safe place to hide K'ren, we can take one of his miniature pods down to the planet. We'll find you a doctor, I promise." Aeryn sighed, feeling that same pain, a discomfort caused by heartache for Crichton, crawling along her body, threatening to force out tears. She was startled when his hand reached out and grabbed hers. Aeryn nearly jumped to check if he was responding, but she knew not to expect a thing. This was just another time when John peeked through the pain and delirium to reach for her help.

"I'm here. I'll be here a while longer, John. Go to sleep." Obediently, Crichton closed his eyes and fell into his fitful slumber, crying out once or twice in fear and pain. Each time, Aeryn smoothed his hair, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and even shushed him quietly. Aeryn wished she knew some sort of story or song to quiet him with, but such tender things had not been included in her education. Instead, she held his hand, staying by him until the worst spasms ended.

_I am going to save you, John. You said you would never leave me. Don't break that promise…wait for me to find someone to help. Wait for me._

End of Part 2


	3. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Three

# Title: Home and the Second Wave Part 2

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much.

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 3

#### Salem, Massachusetts

May 13 (2 am)

"How much further? Oh, sorry," Lita caught herself when she realized Aeryn could not answer her. "Is it a lot longer?" Aeryn shook her head and returned to staring out the window. Lita sighed, her mother repeated that gesture, and Cade sat in pensive silence. The trip had only taken a half hour this far, but in that short time, he had come to resolve his suspicions.

_Aeryn is an alien_. That one thought spoke above all. Then right now, assuming that was true, they were headed to help another alien, another Gua. _Right into the lion's den, hey Daniel?_ It was Cade's turn to sigh. The prospect of examining a wounded Gua outweighed the danger of exposure, but not by much. 

A wounded Gua. He had not thought it possible. The had always healed themselves, their husks returning to pristine shape provided the wound was not fatal, of course. This intrigued him. From what Aeryn had described, the injury was one that transcended that healing, something neither he nor Eddie had ever considered. A head wound, perhaps, which would explain the lapses of consciousness, and the shock might keep the alien from regenerating.

_A golden opportunity_. He felt that realization soak through his body. _A golden opportunity…provided I don't get killed trying to make the best of it._

**********************

#### 25 Arns Ago

"Aeryn?" The former Peacekeeper turned on her heels to see Chiana looking eagerly at her. Aeryn sighed. How had she planned on keeping the little thief occupied while she searched for a doctor? Aeryn could not remember even considering this complication, which was not like her.

"What?" The word held real command, the kind of steel that only the warriors possess and the brave can pass down as law. Chiana did not step away nor did she advance. For a minute, she regarded Aeryn with respect and curiosity and a slight smile.

"How will you tell these people who you are?"  
"I don't plan on telling them. All anyone need know is John is in need of a doctor." The Nebari's smile turned to a playful grin.

"And how will they understand you?" This time, Aeryn had the grin. 

"I wrote a message for them. Stay here and protect Zhaan and John, Chiana. Zhaan must not be disturbed in her efforts to free his mind from this torture. John is not well enough to defend himself. He made himself your protector once. You should return this gift." To prove her words, Aeryn tossed Chiana her pulse rifle, another move that was so uncharacteristic of her. Nonetheless, she felt comforted to know at least one being would be on armed guard duty. From the serious look that now possessed Chiana's face, Aeryn knew she had made the right choice.

"Yes, sir." The words were spoken in awe. Aeryn nodded and started off down the hilly terrain that lay beneath the pod's landing site. Chiana had never bothered to ask how Aeryn had learned to write in human language. Aeryn realized this later, setting off a series of memories she had tried so hard to erase. These memories came unbidden and dominated as boredom laid claim to her.

[[["Why the frell do I have to know how to do this?" She sighed internally, but to Crichton, as ever, she was rigid.

"If something should happen to you, you may need to rely on the fact that you look Sebacean to survive. Knowing written language will help. Just do it, Crichton." He sneered.

"So you're the new spokesman for Nike?" She frowned, unable to understand. It obviously annoyed John, who threw up his hands in defeat and went back to tracing characters, studying the patterns of commands, and learning to 'talk the talk' as he phrased it.

It had been hours since they had started, and despite his protests, Crichton had learned every character she had thrown at him. Soon he was spitting out commands and answers faster than she could think of prompts for him to respond to. However successful they had been, Aeryn pushed onward, through more frustrating and difficult lessons with which not only would Crichton know the basics, but also he would be nearly fluent.

"When is it my turn to play teacher?" This abrupt question had actually come in written form, something that surprised her beyond measure.

"When you have something important to share." Right then, he had smiled. As always, it was the most radiant and impish grin she had ever seen. His species seemed incapable of disguising even the slightest mirth. As soon as the moment had come, it had passed, the grin disappearing as he leaned back, closed his eyes, and laced his fingers under his head.

"Did you like the rain, Aeryn?" This had caught her off guard, something she knew Crichton was good at. 

"Yes."

"If I could let you see it again, safely, would you want to?" _Rain, real rain. It wouldn't be possible, _she chided herself.

"It can't happen, Crichton." His smile returned.

"Suppose it could."

"What of it?"

"Well, you'd need to blend in. I would hate to think of you being discovered because you couldn't make the most out of the fact you resemble a human, Aeryn." He was using her words…that was cheating.

"What are you proposing?" The smile never left his face, not for the next eight arns while he went over letters, grammar, and sentence construction in English. The language was completely frivolous, simple, but ornate in certain functions. As a battle language, it was deficient. John was insistent, as much as she had been, and she was soon taxing his limit on English grammar just in revenge for his having done the same.

Fifteen arns from the start of the lesson, she knew as much as he could teach her, though her structure and foundation were still elementary. It frustrated her to no end to see that even a being of an inferior race could challenge her thusly. Crichton pocketed his studies of the Peacekeeper characters for safekeeping. 

"See yah, Sunshine."]]]

And that had been it. No more lessons, just that one. That memory was pleasant, though it evoked competition within her soul that confused her. This confusion, now released, ebbed out of every memory she had. John Crichton was the only human she had ever really met…and he was different in so many ways from every Sebacean male that she had ever met…and she had no idea how to reconcile the two facts with this confusion.

She hiked in silence, hoping to reach a place of commerce before too long.

**********************

#### Salem, Massachusetts

May 13

"I think she wants you to stop, Lita." Sylvia had noticed almost upon the instant that Aeryn had begun to perk up, knowing that the silent woman recognized the terrain. Lita nodded in response and killed the engine. "Where to, Aeryn?" Aeryn gestured to the woods that lay in front of the vehicle. "Figures," Lita sighed as they all climbed out.

The three companions were quick to discover that their guide had not chosen this site for the sake of comfort or expedience. The terrain was rough, rocky and loose, and while Aeryn flew over it, the three guests could not. Cade watched her take a sizable lead and seized upon this chance to take his gun out from the holster and slip it into his pocket. 

_A wounded Gua…proof!_ His mind was focused on this one direction, so much so that he began to tail Aeryn more closely as he picked up speed in his haste. Briefly, he wondered how this discovery would end. It never worked; it was never ended so he succeeded in doing more than revealing the truth to a few. Never any evidence, never any way to convince the world, or at least the law on his tail, that he was not a criminal. 

In his past year and counting, Cade had learned to read up on everything that had any remote connection to space. It seemed too giant of a coincidence that his troubles began around the same time an astronaut had disappeared during a test flight, the first-ever casualty in space. Cade knew everything about John Crichton, lost hero, all-around space expert and lover of all things technical. The disappearance of Farscape 1 had stunted the growth of similar programs since then, and retrieval missions, exploration missions, and especially test-runs were shut down. NASA was in a worse position than the President.

Cade and Eddie had argued their own theories about this one. Cade had been certain that the Gua had eliminated Crichton to prevent him from telling the world about their ships waiting in the wings. Eddie, _ever the optimist_, Cade thought sarcastically, argued that Crichton's mission was a Gua tactic to keep humans out of space and that Crichton had never actually gone anywhere but into an early, unmarked grave. Given the fact that NASA was crippled by this defeat, Eddie's theory was the winning one thus far.

Until now.

_And the missing hero will be delivered by the wings of angels to a town of witches for salvation._

-------------------------------

Despite herself, Aeryn liked these humans already. True, they had no idea she was not human herself, but they were especially friendly and willing to come to her aid. In case of less fortunate circumstances, she had planned on bribing her way to success, but it had not proven necessary. 

Her only dilemma now was the introductions. Per her instructions, Zhaan would bring Crichton outside the pod, start a fire, and watch over him until she returned, ahead of her contact or contacts. Such planning was meticulously done, and Aeryn thought she had considered every option.

All except the human element. To her, John had always been special, a remarkable creature, strange but singular. Her admiration for him was owed to his own merit, not anything she had attached to his species. In passing, she had wondered what his people were like, but her mind was always distracted when she thought of Crichton, which made serious thinking next to impossible.

The problem was the human male. He followed too closely, was too fast and too sure of his footing for her to keep her distance. It nearly drove her to the brink of turning and using the Pantak jab on him to slow him down. Aeryn sped up, tripping up more in her effort to beat him to John. All in vain.

When Aeryn Sun stepped into the clearing, Cade Foster was right on her heels.

-------------------------------

"Holy shit! That's John Crichton!" It was a face no self-respecting UFO 'loony' could or would forget. Aeryn spun at the name, startled to the point of speech. Her garbled words of question made no sense. Cade pulled his gun as she took a step toward him. "Don't move!" She stopped, confused and unsure. Cade worked around in a circle to move closer to the man slumped against a tree limb near the fire. As he closed the distance, Aeryn growled menacingly.

-------------------------------

"Don't you touch him!" Her words were lost, and she knew it, but Aeryn Sun was a warrior now and forever. No weapon scared her; no opponent was fierce enough to shake her, yet she was quaking underneath her stern façade. The possibility of a human hurting John had not been taken into much more consideration than had the idea of the human keeping up.

"Don't touch him! How do you know him? Who are you?" Aeryn wanted to pound this man, beat him with her fear for John's life and her rage at being held at bay by a primitive weapon simply because she could not risk her compatriot.

From the corner of her eye, Aeryn saw Chiana creep behind this crazed human. There was something secreted in the crook of her arm. It's a DRD! _So, the little thief stole something right for a change! _Aeryn nodded, pretending to back away from the human, while sending the message to Chiana.

"He can't understand, Chiana. Do it!"

-------------------------------

There was a challenge or an order in the intonation of Aeryn's voice, but Cade paid no attention to it. He bent down, while keeping his gun trained on Aeryn's midsection, to feel Crichton's throat for a pulse. His fingers found one, a weak and pitiful pulse, but a pulse at least. A better sign was Crichton shrugging away from him, moaning. He was alive then and possibly conscious enough to talk.

"John Crichton? My name is Cade Foster, and I'm here to help you. Can you hear me?"

-------------------------------

Chiana crept forward slowly, careful beyond measure to avoid making the slightest hint of a noise. The human who had come with Aeryn looked frightened of her, which meant he would panic. She had seen species do this before…panic at the sight of an alien. But how the frell had he known?

He knew Crichton's name, said he wanted to help, but Aeryn was the only one she trusted right now. While this Cade person tried to communicate with Crichton, she brought the stolen DRD to within an inch of his heel. The DRD acted immediately, piercing Cade's skin, flushing the wound with the microbes that would hopefully calm him down, and if not, at least allow him to understand.

He could not kill Aeryn. That alone would undo all that John had suffered for, and would, in all likelihood, kill John, too.

-------------------------------

Cade felt the biting sting at the back of his foot, hissed and immediately reacted by spinning to grab his heel. He came nose-to-nose with a pale creature, a female creature that was staring at him with surprise but not fear. His peripheral vision showed Aeryn moving closer, so he spun around quickly to stop her.

"Yatsoo hah-weh," she began, in the same strange garble she had been using, but mid 'weh' the words changed. "Hah-wehhear me now? You must stop this if you do. John is in need of help, you could hurt him." Perfect English. Cade blinked and dropped the gun, mouth agape. The woman from behind him spoke.

"I did something right, see? You needed my help." Aeryn actually smiled.

"Yes, Chiana, you did. Thank you." Cade watched the exchange, perplexed. Lita and Sylvia arrived a moment later, out of breath and very confused. They had heard Aeryn's address to Cade, her language foreign in their ears, as it had been in Cade's only a moment before.

"What is going on here?"

End of Part 3


	4. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Four

# Title: Home and the Second Wave Part 2

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much.

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 4

#### Salem, Massachusetts

Whenever he woke from a deep sleep, Cade Foster quickly sat up and checked his side, looking for Hannah, praying reality had only been a dream, one that died with waking up. Every time, however, he would discover the dream had ended, and the nightmare was still his world. 

Currently, his confusion was so massive, Cade wanted to pinch himself and to wake up. Maybe he would still be a wanted man, maybe Hannah would still be dead, maybe the Gua would still be infesting the Earth, maybe, maybe, maybe. But anything would be better than this, anything would be less confusing. In this stupor, he watched Aeryn retrieve his gun and secret it away in her boot as she bent down next to Crichton. For his part, Crichton seemed to respond when she drew near.

"Aeryn?" Cade watched, fascinated and slightly horrified, as Crichton leaned against Aeryn for support. It made no sense that he would trust this woman, this alien, especially since it was clear that he had to know that she was an alien. Cade stood in silence even as Sylvia and Lita shot out questions. Lita, impatient with his lack of response, pushed past him, and Sylvia soon followed. Aeryn smiled at them, a tired smile that was a grateful gesture.

"So, you can talk." Lita challenged Aeryn, but John answered.

"Course…course she can talk. She has a mouth, doesn't she?" Startled, Lita reexamined Crichton while her mother flitted about diagnosing his every response to her cursory tests. John Crichton smiled weakly, gripping Aeryn's hand tighter for support as he reached to shake Lita's hand. Lita took it, gently shook it, and dropped his hand in his lap as the muscles in his arm went lax. 

"Do you understand her?" Crichton was too sore to nod, but he murmured an answer to the affirmative. "How?" Chiana coughed, drawing attention to herself as she kicked the DRD in Lita's direction. The little robotic, mouse-like creature whirred over to Lita. 

"Gand-yha, fahr brufgot." Chiana waited for Lita to approach the DRD. Thankfully, Lita did so, unafraid and extremely curious. The action of implanting the translator microbes was repeated. Cade snapped out of his funk at that moment to cry 'NO!' but was too late. Lita winced and shivered once, but fear was never an issue with her. Hesitant at first, Lita managed to speak.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'here, this will show you,' human." Chiana twisted her head to the side much like a curious feline investigating a new location. Lita's eyes were wild with amazement and even amusement.

"Mom! Mom, you've got to try this!" Distracted by checking Crichton's pulse, Sylvia barely scratched at her heel when the DRD worked on it. She had not heard anyone speaking because her attention had been directed solely at keeping track of the number of beats she heard and how strong they were.

"Is she the doctor, Aeryn?" Sylvia nodded for Aeryn, then shushed the crowd. Aeryn tilted John back against the log, gave his hand a squeeze, stood and walked over to Cade. Very informally, she retrieved his gun from her boot and handed it to him. A nod at Chiana, who still had the pulse rifle hanging at her side, told him why Aeryn had trusted him with his weapon.

"I'm going to tell Zhaan it's all right. Chiana, keep an eye out."

-------------------------------------

"Aeryn? How is John?" Zhaan retrieved her robe to cover herself as she stood from where she had been meditating. Zhaan's azure and gold skin had a thin sheen of sweat all over it from the exercise. Aeryn inquired as to her success in contacting and breaking through to John's subconscious, but the P'au shook her head.

"I had thought our sharing of Unity would have left his mind more open to me. It is not so. The needs of his body, the wounds it has received must be cared for ahead of his mind. My only fear is that he will not be stable enough to save after his body is treated." This was not news Aeryn wanted to hear. 

"We'll see that he does, Zhaan. For now, come help the human doctor, tell her what you know. She seems professional enough to respond well to your appearance." Zhaan gave a slight bow of the head, the same graceful gesture she often used to signal agreement. 

-------------------------------------

Sylvia fussed over John, who passed in and out of consciousness as she did so. Lita helped her mother wherever she could but spent most of her time listening to what Zhaan was saying about his condition and what had caused it. Lita noticed every single time that the words "Aurora chair" were used, Aeryn's hand tighten on John's. Aeryn had not left him for a second, save for when she went to retrieve Zhaan.

This left Cade solely to Chiana, a challenging duty that she was determined to do well. After his initial threatening reaction, Chiana had freed the rifle and had had it out on her lap. The weapon made Cade nervous without ever even seeing it in action.

"Would you mind putting that away? I'm not going to do anything, I promise." Chiana bit her lip, unsure, but eventually complied with his request. A silence enveloped them as they watched four women fretting about the one half-conscious man in their midst. After a short time, Cade realized Chiana was staring at him, and he felt obligated to make some kind of conversation.

"What happened to him?" He turned to absorb her complete reaction to this question. The variety of emotions that streaked across her face was impressive. Cade saw compassion, fear, anger, love, concern, and guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so close to him."

"He saved my life. I owe him my life for as long as it endures." Cade nodded silently. _I felt the same way about Hannah once…she was my reason for living. She's my reason for fighting now_. Chiana appeared eager to talk, eager to share her pain, dividing it upon two minds to make its weight more bearable for her own. 

"Would you mind telling me? I'd like to help, if I could." Chiana smiled.

[[[_What the hezmona did he mean he wasn't coming!?!_ Chiana did not dare say it aloud, not in her present state as a stowaway on a Peacekeeper base. Makeup or no, giving her position away would certainly be the end of her career as a fugitive. If she failed, Aeryn would die, and so would John, though there did not seem to be any way to stop that now.

Why was he doing this? Gilinia was just as confused. She had wanted to know if John loved Aeryn that much. Despite her hopes to the contrary, Chiana knew the answer was yes. Everyone on Moya knew, or so she thought, everyone except possibly Aeryn, and maybe even John was unaware of how much he cared. It broke her heart to tell Gilinia that Crichton loved her, just as it would have broken her heart to say he loved Aeryn. Either way, Chiana trusted that Gilinia was too smart not to see the obvious.

There was a job to do, though. She had to escape, to save Aeryn. Maybe Aeryn could save John, or help him to an easier death than the one he was walking towards. Not even Gilinia had known she had stolen her way into the security system by pilfering whatever codes she needed. With the cameras as her eyes, she watched John in the…the chair.

Never did she want to see it again. No one, not even that devil Scorpius deserved that kind of torture. Earlier, when she had pretended to be John's server, Chiana had only been vaguely worried that one of the Peacekeepers would not take no for an answer. She had been lucky, in a way, in being discovered as a spy because she did not have to put herself in that position.

Instead, John was the one being raped. It was the most accurate description for what she witnessed by watching through those cameras. Rape. Pain, invasive pain inflicted upon his body to steal his will and his mind…that was rape. Chiana shuddered, unable to erase the pictures, the slow moving images of John, Crais, and Scorpius in that horrid room. John's face was slick with perspiration and tears. She had never seen him cry before…grieve, yes, but never cry. Scorpius would ask a question about the image that the chair displayed, John would mumble something, something defiant no doubt, and Crais would hit him. Chiana's whole body cried out against that torture. Pain to steal Crichton's mind, and pain for not letting them steal it. He was hopelessly subdued. Then that scary female assistant would move around the controls, and John would scream, his eyes pinching shut as he clung desperately to protect the shreds of his mind they had not yet torn from him.

_Aeryn doesn't deserve him._ This bitter jealousy ate through her gut. That John was willing to die for her was admirable, honorable, and definitely flattering. But to endure this kind of death…a living of nothing but pain and violation that would end in a dishonorable death…that was impossible to understand. Chiana wanted to cry, but it was not for her that he suffered. Aeryn should bear this guilt, not she, but this logic gained no ground in her mind. 

_He will die in as much pain as he lives now. They will torture him for fun afterwards, maybe use him for experiment or maybe purely for entertainment. He'll die a brave man, but they'll see him as a coward, a spy, and a villain. They'll desecrate his body in some way, use it as a trophy perhaps, and tear it apart for even more testing, spit on his cold carcass out of spite. He won't ever be the hero he is to me to them. _

_Why?_]]]

Cade listened to her descriptions, hearing her jealousy when she admitted it and when she tried to disguise it. His heart cried out for her, against his more judgmental side, which wished to dismiss her as just another alien, one more to fight. 

"These Peacekeepers…are they anything like the Gua?" Chiana tilted her head curiously even as she wiped away the excess moisture from her eyes. 

"Aeryn says they are worse. Peacekeepers want to be dominant, but they at least leave most species alone, provided those species obey. She says the Gua want to be the only species, not just the dominant species. When we saw their ship, she was rather…oh!" Chiana clapped her hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence, her eyes darting over to Aeryn. The Sebacean did not appear to have heard.

"You saw a Gua ship?" His attention was now freely given over to his logical mind, making connections at a feverous pace. "Where? Near Earth?" Chiana shook her head and spoke in lower whispers than she had before.

"They had opened a wormhole to your planet. We stole it. Our ship fired on them when they weren't expecting it. I hope we got them. Wait, how do you know about the Gua?" Her eyes held suspicion. Cade took a deep breath and began his own story.

[[[_Why me? What have I done to deserve this? I never asked for this job, this life._ Cade rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb, pinching the skin of his nose together. How many times had he tried to quit? Plenty. Had he? No. Eddie could never keep this together on his own. The Earth would be easy prey to the Gua otherwise.

_But at what cost_? The truth was still elusive, Hannah had been taken from him, and no one could be trusted. Why did he have to suffer? If given the choice, he would have readily accepted his old life and ignorance and allowed the world to crumbled under the Gua invasion, provided he met his end with Hannah.

But that was not true either. Cade grudgingly admitted that he had a duty, not to be safe, not to be happy, but to risk his life for mankind. This argument was stale in his mind, all the debate was exhausting. It had to stop. 

_It will, once I stop them._ He drifted into sleep, planning next day's mission.]]]

Chiana listened, fascinated as the human released his own torrent of emotion upon her. 

"I can understand why you were upset with Aeryn. You had no way to know she was a Sebacean and not a Gua."

"What being are you, Chiana?" She smiled.

"Nebari." Cade smiled right back. Talking had helped them both, and it had given him the opportunity to study her a little more. Human, alien, whatever, Chiana was a real beauty, ethereal in all the ways models and movie stars were hollow, shallow, and false. Perhaps it was the difference, the stark difference of her coloring, but Cade had never let a pretty look or face sway his judgment before. Chiana was beautiful for her flaws as much as her actual physical beauty.

The quatrain came back to him, and he looked over at Aeryn and the blue woman, _Zhaan_, he thought. Aeryn was all metal, though the tender and affectionate way she guarded Crichton belied this image. Yes, she was beautiful too. The snippets of conversation he had listened to had informed him that Zhaan was a priestess. This was not surprising; Zhaan could easily have passed for a goddess herself. Her composure and flowing robes spoke of a peaceful being, and she was obviously intelligent, caring, and protective of her friends.

"Angels." Chiana lightly touched his arm. He turned back to face her.

"What?"

"And the missing hero will be delivered by the wings of angels to a town of witches for salvation. And the lone wolf will witness his rebirth." Chiana's puzzlement did not vanish. "It's a quote from a…prophet. I believed it, so I came to Salem looking for the answer. It's obvious Nostradamus was right." 

"Who is that?"

"The prophet. Those lines tell the story of what has happened here, Chiana. You, Aeryn, and Zhaan are Crichton's angels…his saviors. By bringing him here, you may have easily saved his life."

"What is a 'lone wolf'?"

"A wolf is a creature that lives on Earth. It usually lives in a pack, but certain wolves are too independent, too hardened by life to be anything but solitary creatures. If I had to guess, I'd say I'm it."

"You're a wolf? I thought you were a human?"

"No, it's not literal. It's an image that evokes certain ideas about who the prophet really speaks about. The lone wolf indicates someone who works on his own, is toughened by adversity, and has survived. You are not an actual angel, but you, Aeryn, and Zhaan are being so good, kind, and selfless to help your friend, traits people associate with angels." Chiana thought about that for a moment.

"I like being John's angel. He has been mine before." She grew silent but suddenly perked up again, new hope in her eyes. "Your prophet said he will be reborn? Does that mean he will live?" Cade smiled, an almost patronizing gesture.

"I can't say. I would like to think it does. For your sake especially." Chiana bowed her head to hide her minute flush. This human was as adept as John in the art of flattery. If their entire male populace were this capable, certainly all the females had to be helpless slaves to love.

"Chiana?" Aeryn's call brought the Nebari's head up with an alert look. Both Cade and Chiana stood up from their seat across the fire and walked over to the cluster of women. Sylvia had risen to her feet as well, but Lita had all out bolted, fishing for her keys and running as fast as she was able.

"Sylvia says we have to take him to a hospital." Cade and Chiana each paled, matching the pallid visages of the others. Cade did not bother mentioning the inherent danger of doing so as it seemed they had considered it. _Why else would they all look so nervous?_ Only Crichton had any color, but his was a sickly yellow, and the color was not improving. He needed a hospital, and now. 

"Will you help us carry him to Lita's vehicle?" Aeryn stared straight at Cade. This was a test, he realized. Without hesitation, he answered her.

"Absolutely." Aeryn's brow softened with relief. Zhaan removed her robe, and Aeryn, not letting anyone else do it, eased Crichton into the folds of the cloth. Zhaan had assured them that the fabric would have held D'Argo's weight. Cade made a mental note to ask about this D'Argo character later.

Quickly, quietly, in unison, Sylvia, Zhaan, Chiana, Aeryn, and Cade carried an unconscious John Crichton down toward Lita and her waiting car. Lita hopped out and helped them ease Crichton onto the floor in the back. She had taken the backseat out and left it unceremoniously on the pavement beside her jeep. 

As John was gently placed inside, Chiana felt her heart sink. Cade saw her crestfallen visage, and nudged her gently at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go with them." Everyone heard her, and Cade noticed Zhaan's face held the same recognition. Cade gave Chiana a hug.

"We'll take care of him. I promise." Chiana nodded as she hung back. Aeryn entered next, curling next to John, placing his head in her lap and absent-mindedly stroking his hair while Sylvia got in and settled down, taking more readings. Before Lita got back behind the wheel, she squeezed Chiana's shoulder.

"I'll see what I can't do about fixing it so that both you and Zhaan can come see him." The look of hope in Chiana's eyes and gratitude in Zhaan's was enough to make Cade smile.

A minute later, they were pulling away, backing away from Zhaan and Chiana, then turning and heading for the road. Cade looked back one last time and waved to Chiana. To his surprise and pleasure, she waved back with an effort.

_We'll be back soon, don't worry._

End of Part 4


	5. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Five

# Title: Home and the Second Wave Part 2

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 5

#### Salem, Massachusetts

(Salem Center Hospital)

Tatiana Blackford was on duty tonight, turning down the beds in the newly vacated rooms in the Intensive Care wing of Salem Center. She sighed, wishing that the task did not fall to her as often as it did, but there was no helping it when the maids were too busy being sick to come in on schedule. _Why am I, an RN, turning down beds?_ She had no answer to her own question and no recourse but to sigh and make the best of it.

At least the hospital was quiet. Tatiana was hesitant to utter the phrase "almost too quiet" for fear she would jinx the serenity of what was usually a bustling ward in the hospital. No new patients had been rushed in from surgery or the Emergency Room, not tonight anyways. The last patient had been tucked in at ten, a record, she imagined.

This peace was not to last, not for more than a second after Tatiana had a chance to grumble about the dull quiet. Another nurse came scurrying down the hall, clutching her credentials as she tried to pin them to her pink scrubs. 

"Tanya! We've got a live one!" _At last._ Tatiana took guilty pleasure in the thought that someone was in desperate need of care and that it would alleviate her boredom. She took off after Jessica Simmons, the nurse in the pink scrubs, following her without a word all the way to the elevator.

"What's up, Jess?"

"We're on tap for a patient who may be transferred to the ICU. They want us in Emergency to provide familiar faces, you know." Tatiana nodded. The ER staff liked the idea of incoming patients getting to see their attending nurses right away as a measure to cement trust later. She turned to Jessica, trying to cover her adrenaline high and failing.

"So, who's our guy?"

***********************

The car ride had been extremely tense. Lita had not come any where near the speed limit from the second they reached the road until they stopped at the hospital. Cade spent most of the time shrinking against his seat, praying Lita would not attract the cops' attention. That would have been problematic to say the least.

No one spoke, save for Sylvia counting under her breath. Cade kept glancing in the rear view mirror at Aeryn. Her eyes never left Crichton. Occasionally, she would appear alarmed by Sylvia's tone, but most of that alarm had been there already. Mostly, Aeryn's gaze was a calm mask stretched thinly over concern. Something about her attachment struck him as admirable, despite certain uncomfortable associations he had formed between human-alien matches.

And Cade was positive there was a match there. From what Chiana had indicated, Crichton and Aeryn were a pair even if they did not know it yet. Clearly, Aeryn's anxiety proved some of that true.

There was no other time to think over the implications of what he suspected as they arrived at the hospital. Sylvia burst out the side door, leaving them behind. Lita had apparently anticipated this. She killed the engine, stepped out, and opened the trunk.

"She's probably going to get a stretcher, just sit tight." Sylvia returned with a whole lot more than just a stretcher. Two interns flanked her sides, one pushing the stretcher, one carrying a small medical kit. The interns were hard pressed to move Crichton with Aeryn there until Sylvia assured her they were trying to help. Reluctantly, Aeryn released him and promptly took up a position behind the stretcher, listening intently to the interns and Sylvia.

As they rolled Crichton, still unconscious, into the Emergency Room, Aeryn tried to follow, only to have two nurses hold her up.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but only medical technicians past these doors." To Cade, it was obvious Aeryn neither understood nor cared for this rule. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't. You won't be able to stay with him if they have to call out the security guards on you." This seemed to halt her progress a bit, though she was not hesitant to throw murderous looks at the nurses. They knew exactly the threat she did and could not voice. 

_If you do anything to hurt him while I'm out here, you'll regret it._

----------------------------------

_What was her problem?_ Tatiana shook her head after the encounter with the silent woman who she could see was still outside, pacing for lack of a better idea.

"God, for a minute there, I thought we were going to have to get her restrained." Tatiana nodded in agreement with her friend. "What a bull she was…thinking she could just barge into the ER."  
"She just didn't look happy to let him go. The EMTs who brought him in said she followed them like the plague."Tatiana nodded at the two workers outside talking to the desk manager. 

"Well, can't say I blame her. He'd be something of a fox if he wasn't so…" Jessica did not finish her sentence. Tatiana peered over at the man being worked on. His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, seeing nothing. Not one question the doctors hurled at him was answered. She could see what Jessica meant about the 'so' comment. The man on the table was yellow, indicating possibly a liver condition. His skin was pale enough to allow the color, which might have been less pronounced otherwise, to be more predominant. 

His eyes caught her breath in her throat. They were beautiful. The irises were blue, not light not dark, but a tantalizing mix of the two. Their beauty was fleeting as the emptiness there became more obvious. Nothing was working behind those blank blue orbs; the mind was dormant, separate from the body. Briefly, Tatiana looked up and back at the door, expecting to see the dark-haired companion still playing sentry. Indeed, she was there, but a man next to her was apparently trying to talk her away from the door.

Tatiana sensed Jessica next to her, heard her suck in a breath in surprise. From the corner of her eye, Tatiana saw recognition in her friend's gaze. It could not have been that Jessica knew the woman, she would have said something if she had, so it must have been the man. Tatiana's eyes flickered back toward the door and absorbed the man's profile.

He, too, was handsome, but in a much different way. His hair was blonde, cut slightly longish but not so that it was hanging off his head in that shaggy cut that was popular nowadays. The tan on his skin was that of a traveler, not of a beachcomber. That kind of coloring was beaten into the skin with the wear and tear of time.

"117." Tatiana turned at the whisper from Jessica.

"Something wrong?" Jessica's eyes snapped to Tatiana.

"Just checking his pulse," she moved away to help the doctor collect serology samples. Tatiana watched her leave without saying a word. While she dove into the routine, making herself useful without being a nuisance, Tatiana watched Jessica. The other nurse made no more cryptic references. Only that one. Tatiana read the heart monitor. Currently, the problem was the beats were too infrequent; the patient's heart was only beating about fifty times a minute. Unless the monitor had been broken, there was no way it could have read a hundred and seventeen a minute ago.

_She's lying. About what? And why?_

***********************

#### Salem Center Hospital

May 15

"Morning Sylvia, darling, how are you?" Sylvia stood to kiss her friend Steve Phillips on the cheek as they embraced. While they made small talk, Aeryn tapped Cade on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she appeared confused.

"What's a psychiatrist?" Cade nearly laughed at the sheer absurdity of the question before he realized that Aeryn would have no idea what that meant. Lita, sitting next to him on the bench, smiled but said nothing.

"It's a special kind of doctor. He can help your friend with his…mind troubles, I guess you could call them." Satisfied, Aeryn returned to her pacing in front of Crichton's door, her steps more secure now that she was assured that this man was not an enemy. Neither Sylvia nor Steve paid her any mind as introductions were made all around.

"Steve, you remember my daughter, Lita." Lita shook his hand and smiled as she nodded to Cade.

"Steve, this is a friend…well, actually an employee of mine, Jack Parker." Cade silently thanked Lita for keeping up the ruse. The two men shook hands, each nodding, a nonverbal "how are you?"

"I hear we have a serious trauma case here. You said it was urgent, so I pushed seventy most of the way here. What's up?" Cade left the medical terms to Sylvia and Lita and went back to join Aeryn, still pacing in front of Crichton's door. He peered in at the immobile figure on the bed. The past twenty-four hours had done wonders for Crichton's composure, if not for his mental health. A few rotations on the dialysis machine filtered out most of the wastes that had built up in his system and had given his liver and kidneys a much-needed break. According to what he had picked up from the doctors, all of whom reported directly to Sylvia, the damage to those organs was not severe or permanent, but that relieving the strain on them would ensure a speedier recovery.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome? Sylvia, with all due respect, unless that guy went through the Gulf War, chances are it's just a case of depression, perhaps even schizophrenia marked with bouts of catatonia. That explanation would account for his symptoms and is a lot more plausible. I'll have to ask him to be sure."

Both Cade and Aeryn tensed at that. They shared a look to be sure that each had the same bad feeling; they did. 

"Sylvia," Cade was cut off before he finished his thought. She nodded, took Steve by the arm and sat him down for a long discussion in an empty room. Noticing Aeryn and Cade's panic, Lita laughed.

"Hey, it could be worse, guys. At least she knows she can trust Steve. And what if they had placed him in the ICU? No way would you get to play bodyguard, Aeryn. They'd have had security pin you down so fast…" Lita continued to laugh at her own joke, continued to see the bright side whereas Aeryn and Cade could only see problems. Her words had not assuaged their fears. Aeryn did stop pacing long enough to stare in the room at Crichton. Once more, Cade saw the wrenching fear under her plastic toughness.

"Will he be all right?" The question had caught him off guard. Cade had been wondering the same thing.

"He should be fine, physically." It was the other aspect of healing that he was not so sure about. Aeryn sensed this, sensed the human's sadness in his words.

"Will he be safe here?" 

"What do you mean?"

"There was another Earth where not even he was safe from your kind." Utterly confused, Cade could only wait for further explanation. None was forthcoming.

"Care to let me in on this other Earth?"

***********************

"He's here."  
"Are you sure?"

"There isn't one of us who wouldn't be. If you don't trust me, then you come up. This is supposed to be your assignment, not mine."

"Why is he there?"  
"Came in with a small band and one wounded guy, male, thirty-ish."

"Recognize him?"

"No, but I'm checking on it. The whole group is hush-hush about what's wrong with him. I saw the shrink talk to the doctor that came in with the patient."

"He's not one of us, is he?"

"No, he definitely bleeds…and bleeds and bleeds. The dialysis machine was running for hours on him. He had symptoms of…"

"Spare me this discussion for another time. Keep an eye on our target. I will join you there shortly." Jessica Simmons cradled the phone against her ear. Despite herself, she was afraid, afraid of the man she had met two days ago. He was a terror to them, the only human to be so threatening. The voice on the other line ended, starting her panic anew.

"And, Joshua?"

"Yes?"  
"Please, hurry."

***********************

"What is it with your species?" Aeryn crossed her arms in a frustrated gesture. Cade could not blame her. It had taken the Sebacean a good hour to describe the short trip to the false Earth that she had mentioned. 

"What do you mean?"

"All you do is ask questions. Can't you just accept?"

"No. You don't learn that way." Aeryn raised an eyebrow at that explanation. _Why is learning important? All you need to know is a problem and what to do to fix it_. She did not bother to share this with Cade. After a cycle with John, she knew how to avoid a philosophical conversation.

"I take it you're leaving after he wakes up?" Aeryn bowed her head, suddenly unsure of how to answer that. She had asked herself the same question, only her wording had been slightly different. _Will we leave with him or without him?_ She still had not made up her mind. Instead of answering, she gazed back at John through the glass. The 'mind-doctor' Cade had told her a little about was still in there, talking to Crichton, asking him more questions than even Cade had. _These people ask too many frelling questions._

"I hope I'm not interrupting folks, but I just thought I'd tell you all that you're welcome to take advantage of guest services while your friend is here," the chipper nurse from the Emergency Room had appeared around the corner, smiling at them with the widest grin she could manage. Lita, Sylvia, and Cade all looked relieved; Aeryn nodded and returned to staring at Crichton through the glass.

"Could you show us, uh, Nurse Simmons?" Lita read the tag on the white uniform. The smile never left Jessica's face.

"Please, you must call me Jessica. I haven't let anyone call me 'Nurse Simmons' since I graduated school. This way everyone!" Her chipper attitude brightened all who followed. Cade nudged Aeryn with his elbow.

"He'll be fine. Come get something to eat." Aeryn shook her head. Over Cade's shoulder, she could detect Jessica's displeasure with having her offer refused. Aeryn was all the more frustrated for not being able to communicate her distrust verbally, though Jessica seemed to understand well enough through body language.

"Come on now, Miss. Your friend is in the best of care, I promise. After I walk you down, I'll be right back up. I'll keep an extra sharp eye out for any ne'er-do-wells, promise. Okay?" Aeryn shook her head and refused to even look at Jessica.

"I'm sorry, but she's hopeless. I wouldn't mind the company though," Cade extended his arm to Jessica. Jessica had to overcome the lump of paranoid fear in her throat, though, fortunately, her smile never faded. She twittered as she took his arm. Aeryn turned sharply at that laugh. It was unnatural to her ears, nothing like John's laugh, or Lita's, or Cade's, or any of the humans' she had heard so far. This curious and slightly enervating sound started to draw her away from the door. She might have followed if the doctor, _Steve_, she reminded herself, had not come out just then.

"Oh, still here? Well, then I can be the first to give you the good news." Aeryn's whole being brightened at his good humor. "It looks like your friend is on the mend. The fainting spells will definitely stop now that he's gotten his system cleaned out. It doesn't appear to be catatonia after all, which is very fortunate." Aeryn's brow wrinkled and she frowned. The doctor sighed and nodded.

"Yes, there is a 'but' coming. Your friend is still reeling under the immense emotional trauma…I would even go as far to say Sylvia is right. He may be experiencing some Post-Traumatic Shock." Aeryn barely heard him mutter, "Although there isn't anything I can think of that might have done that…" To her, that was irrelevant information. What was important was that Crichton would be all right. They would help him, she and Zhaan, Chiana, D'Argo, Pilot…maybe even Rygel would step down from his mountain of pride and offer a helping hand.

"Would you like to see him?" Aeryn would normally have hidden her excited response, but she did not care if this human saw her anxiety or not. Steve laughed at her hopeful look. "Go on in, but take it slow and easy. And try not to stay for too long. Watch one of those nurses pokes her head around the corner and yells at me for it." Aeryn smiled, unable to thank him with anything more than that gesture. He apparently understood, returned her smile, and left her alone.

As she pushed her way into the soft-lit room, Aeryn's eyes sought John's own. She had not stepped completely inside the door before the two pairs were locked on one another. Her dark eyes held sadness and guilt, but also hope and compassion. His were softened with pain, but the piercing blue eyes held hers as she moved closer to him.

"Hey." The sound was stronger than it had been, but the frailty still threatened to tear her heart from her body. She sat on the stool next to his bed, uncertain now about coming in. _Is this really a good idea? _One tired, pained smile from John was her answer.

_This wasn't a good idea...this was a great idea._

End of Part 5


	6. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Six

# Title: Home and the Second Wave Part 2

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 6

#### Salem Center Hospital

May 15

Somewhere between consciousness and oblivion, John Crichton decided he had had enough. He found himself stretching out, reaching for life, trying to step through the cage he had created to protect his mind from any more torment.

"John? Can you hear me, John?" It was not a voice he knew, but it was friendly and inviting, guiding him to the exact point of consciousness. For the first time in the short while he wished to remember, John Crichton opened his eyes of his own free will. A man was sitting on a stool next to him. The fuzzy yellow lighting threw soft tints to what would otherwise have been a blindingly white room. Everything, save for Steve, was the same white, from the paint to the sheets covering the bed. 

"Good Morning, John. My name is Steve Phillips. I'm a psychiatrist, and a mutual friend asked me to come talk to you. I would like to hear all you have to say, but first, I'd like to just ask you some simple questions. One, do you know what day it is?" John closed his eyes and sighed. _What does that have to do with anything?_ It was a trick question as far as he knew. A cycle...a year had gone by or maybe more. _That would make this what then?_

"I have no idea. Is it summer yet?" Steve laughed quietly.

"It's May 15. Let's try something easier. Do you know where you are?"  
"A hospital, I hope. I'd hate to think this is the dentist's office. If it is, I don't want to know what cleaning teeth has to do with me wearing this ridiculous nightgown thing." John tugged at his standard-issue white-with-green-dots hospital gown. Again, Steve smiled then chuckled, noting something on the pad resting on his lap. Humor was always a good sign.

"Do you know where this hospital is?" John thought about it for a while. He tried to pull out any distant or vague memory of the past few days where he might have heard or seen the name of the hospital. Frustrated and still coming up with nothing, he shook his head.  
"Just hope it's not in Florida," he muttered. Steve noted that reference on his pad. He wrote FLORIDA and added a question mark. They would talk about that later. While he wrote down a few questions for the future, John thought about that particular state. He had nothing against it as a place, but that was where the danger of being recognized would be greatest, save for his hometown maybe. Steve's accent was all wrong for a Southerner though, and John placed it as a New England dialect, something like Bostonian, but a little off.

"Massachusetts?" Steve smiled, pleased and jotted this down.

"Salem, actually, good. How much of that was a guess?" It was John's turn to smile.

"Ninety-nine point nine, doc."

"At least you're honest. Now then, would you mind telling me who brought you here?"

"Some friends of mine."

"Names?"

"Aeryn and her friends, I don't really remember the others very well...I think one was Lina or Mina maybe?"

"Lita, actually. She's Sylvia's daughter. Sylvia is the one who called me to come down and talk to you."  
"Oh," was John's simple reply. Steve noted that next to his questions about Florida.

"Were you aware of the seriousness of your illness?"

"When I was conscious?" Another smile from Steve. "Yeah, sorta."

"How so?"

"Well, for the few seconds at a time I could think about it while I was awake, I got the impression being unconscious so often wasn't a good thing." John suddenly felt tired, very tired. Thinking was starting to hurt, especially thinking about being sick. When he attempted to remember the exact times he had felt ill, his body hurt more. The sore rawness in his mind hurt most of all. Ten times worse than a headache, that wound spread like cancer to his conscious mind, shutting off those avenues of memory that were painful.

"What injured your body, John?" It was a politician's statement, and John saw through it straight away. Steve had said 'body' not 'you,' conveniently leaving his mind out of that distinction. _Good thing too_. John softly, barely shook his head.

"I don't know how, but I could tell you what. I'd rather not, if you don't mind. I'm kinda tired." Steve smiled, this time out of understanding. 

"Of course. Feel up to a different sort of visitor?" John perked up at that offer.

"It's not the dentist, right?" Steve chuckled, wiping one stray tear of laughter from the corner of his eye.

"I think your problem is you're too funny to stand being sick for long, which is not what the rest of your body thinks, John. No, it's not the dentist. I think your lady friend is getting...anxious." John's eyes flew around the room, resting finally on the glass window in the door. Aeryn was there, her head turning as she backed away from the door, not looking at him. Steve moved to leave, shaking John's hand before doing so. There was a short talk outside the door, most of which John could not hear, then Aeryn came in.

"Hey," he tried to put more effort into the greeting, but he was only too aware of how feeble it sounded. Aeryn's eyes were captivating; this was the first time in a weeken..._week,_ he reminded himself, that he could remember seeing her this clearly. Aeryn crossed the room, her eyes never leaving his as she found her way to the stool next to him.

"How are you?" John wanted to punch her in the shoulder. He really did not want to talk about this again. _I'll be fine, why can't we just talk?_ He shrugged instead of saying anything. Aeryn bit her lower lip, the first real signal of indecision he had ever seen her make. "He looked...nice."  
"I'm sure he is, but I'd rather just get out of here and get back to Moya." Aeryn looked at him with an acute gaze of surprise.

"To...to Moya?" 

*************************

"Excuse me, Dr. Phillips?" Steve Phillips looked up at his name. The nurse who had come walking up waved to grab his attention.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, sir. The serology lab would like to amend the patient's charts. Did you take them with you?"

"Oh, oh yes, here you are, Miss Simmons." He handed the nurse the charts he had taken from John's room after he managed to separate it from his notes and other papers. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem, Doctor. Have a nice day." Steve smiled back at the beaming nurse. His smile lasted all the way into the elevator. 

_What a refreshing face. That's the way all nurses should be._

-------------------------------

Jessica watched the doctor disappear, seemingly in search of the party that had arrived with the patient. She kept smiling to all she passed, wishing well to patients she knew from the hall, only stopping to chat for short two or three sentence conversations. The nurses' station, her destination, was nearly deserted, save for Tatiana.

"Tanya?" Tatiana looked up from her list of patients.

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a big favor?"

"Sure thing."

"I promised that troop I'd watch out for the guy in room 312, but I really need to get off my feet for a few minutes. Think you could check on him for me? You know, see if he needs anything?" Tatiana smiled.

"Sure, I need to get started on getting these patients' files to the right people anyway."  
"You're an angel, Tanya, thanks." Tatiana shook her head, still smiling, and left. Jessica let out a slow, nervous, shaky breath. Disaster averted. She had been positive that she had blown her chance at snagging the patient records when the psychiatrist had shown up so suddenly this morning. Then that strange woman had insisted on staying in the hall and playing sentry.

Only a stroke of luck had secured the record for her. The shrink had taken a look at the file and had completely forgotten that he still had the papers in his hand when he left the room. Another fortunate circumstance had allowed her to notice this. Jessica smiled, suddenly cocky and self-assured. Surely, no one would miss these files yet.

She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, Jessica. What do you have?"  
"The patient's name is Crichton, John Crichton."

"Details? Background?"

"They haven't listed it yet, which means no one's offered that information. Check it against our list of subjects, could be he's an escapee."  
"There is only one fugitive, Jessica. This man may simply be in trouble with the law."

"He is hanging out with 117, so you're probably right. Okay, let's see. Came in with severe but not irreparable damage to his liver and kidneys, the right kidney worse than the left...and he's listed for a series of serology tests, but he tested negative for hepatitis, HIV, diabetes, etc."

"Nothing to indicate next of kin?"

"No, but the hospital billing hasn't been drawn up yet. They have to ask sooner or later. I'll pull an image from the cameras downstairs. You want one of each member or just the patient?"

"Everyone who talks to the patient and everyone who talks to them. We must be sure they are purged if 117 spoke to them about us." Jessica nodded, aware he could not see her, but trying to reassure herself. That would take some doing. Not that she did not have access to security, but merely the amount of time it would take to filter the tapes would increase her chances of being caught.

"Anything else?"

"Close any operation there before 117 can ask questions. There are too many people around you with access to the resources to expose your tests. You will be relocated if the area is exposed."

"Yes, sir."

"Call back as soon as you know more. I will have you paged if we uncover anything on the patient."

"Yes, sir." Jessica snapped the phone closed and pocketed it. Tatiana came around the corner just then, smiling and freely swinging her arms. "Well, you look positively sappy, Tanya. What's up?"  
"You know 312?" Jessica nodded. "Can I help it if I think it's sweet his girlfriend is hanging around his neck? You can just tell she can't wait to get him out of this place!" While Tatiana laughed Jessica had to literally will her face not to lose its amusement. The woman was in the room? Jessica stood as slowly as she could, still holding onto her plastic grin.

"That reminds me, I have to bring the chart back. Oh, I completely forgot...stupid aching feet, distracting me from work!" Tatiana laughed and nodded, waving her friend away. Jessica strolled around the corner, walked a few paces, and then dashed for the third floor, her heart thundering in every inch of her husk. 

_That woman could ruin everything!_ The thought propelled her on. Somewhere in the recesses of her thought, her logical mind could not understand her fear, but that voice of dissent was squashed. Nothing must interfere with the capture of Target 117, and that patient might be the perfect trap.

_Nothing must interfere with that trap_

*************************

**The Cafeteria**

"Ugh, this food is worse than dirt, and I would know," Cade frowned at the sorry excuse for pudding that had been plopped on his plate. Lita and Sylvia found this amusing, but they were still wary of him since he had pulled the gun on Aeryn. He had yet to explain his presence, but he had at least told them his real name. That helped them to trust him, but more was necessary. It would have to wait until they were in a more private setting, something everyone accepted.

"I can't take this torture any more, I'm going to go call Eddie. He probably thinks I'm dead or something." Lita smiled and chuckled over her own pudding-filled spoon.

"I can go with you. I promised Chiana I'd come back to keep her company." Cade brightened to that idea.

"Better yet, I'll go with you, and maybe I can help with the disguise a bit." Lita nodded and shrugged at the same time, and the plan was accepted. Sylvia waved to someone over Cade's shoulder. A minute later, Steve Phillips dropped down beside Sylvia and began to chat her up about everything and anything about what she had been doing of late. Taking their cue, Cade and Lita took off for Lita's car.

*************************

**Gua Headquarters-Massachusetts Compound**

"It's an honor, sir." Joshua nodded at the facility's manager. The smaller man fell into step behind the Gua assassin. Joshua knew the way to the facility's epicenter, so no one bothered him with extraneous directions. One or two researchers handed papers to the manager, Sylan, but no one dared to even catch Joshua's eye. They were too afraid.

"When was the subject identified, and by whom?" Sylan handed the folder to Joshua. The file contained about fifty or sixty pages on history of the subject, whose name was labeled on the side tab. 

[CRICHTON, JOHN ROBERT JR.] 

Joshua flipped it open, unimpressed with the picture underneath. If forced to analyze, he would say the subject fit the human description of a handsome human male. Quickly, Joshua scanned the contents. The human had above average intelligence, culminating in a doctorate in Theoretical Sciences, something even Joshua had to respect. With the extent to which the human race was backwards in terms of space travel, those who hypothesized, correctly, above and beyond the known were to be respected. 

"Astronaut? Is this report correct?"  
"Our source at IASA assures me it is, sir. The case history of his disappearance is listed on the pages following his biography." Joshua flipped the pages to discover the articles that had been compiled, detailing the failed mission of Farscape 1, a one-man mission that left the whereabouts of one Commander John R. Crichton, Jr. unknown. Joshua recalled the case of the human who had disappeared, though the details he had were sketchy at best. Another acolyte had been assigned to monitor that case. As far as the Assembly was concerned, Farscape 1 had never gotten past the fourth planet, and therefore, did not pose a serious threat to the invasion plans.

"So this human has returned? From where?"

"Report came in yesterday, distress signal beacon. A Sebacean warship of unknown origin destroyed the first transport carrier of the second movement. Reports of a leviathan-class ship nearby were not confirmed." Joshua nodded, tucking the file away in his coat for later analysis.

"Then the Peacekeepers have been in contact with this human?" Sylan shook his head.

"The warship had Peacekeeper markings, but according to the ship's data, which it left on the beacon, the warship captain claimed to have no alliance to the Peacekeeper forces." _Interesting_, Joshua mused, scratching his chin lightly. 

"Has the Assembly tried to contact them about the missing ship?" Sylan shook his head. _Good, then this one is all mine to handle. No bureaucratic interference_. "See that they don't, Sylan. It would be best to keep this astronaut's appearance and alliances uninvestigated until we have more evidence that he has even contacted anyone." Sylan nodded and waited for further instruction.

"There is also another matter."

"Sir?"

"Target 117."

"The human? What about him, sir?"

"117 has been positively identified by one of our agents in Salem Center Hospital. He came in with this other human." 

"I don't understand, sir. How can 117 know this Crichton person? If by some chance, Crichton found his way back to this planet, how would he know to contact 117?"

"I am going to that hospital to find out. I will require three members of your team here for surveillance and as soldiers." Sylan nodded. 

"Done, sir. What else?"

"If possible, I want to bring both these humans in alive. The Assembly will be most interested in discovering what, if anything, this Crichton knows about our operations here. 117 is still to be dissected as originally planned."

"Anything else, sir?" Joshua shook his head and dismissed Sylan with a wave. 

_How has it come to this?_ Joshua knew 117...Cade Foster...better than the human knew himself. If not for his assistance, Foster would have been dead in a hundred different ways by now. The thought of one time in particular brought the unwelcome memory of Lucas' death to mind. Joshua dismissed it. 

There was more important work to be done now.

End of Part 6


	7. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Seven

# Title: Home and the Second Wave

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 7

** **

#### Salem Center Hospital

(earlier)

"To Moya?" Aeryn squinted at Crichton, assessing, or at least trying to do so, how much faith she should put into that comment. The exhaustion in John's whole being suggested he was too tired to be completely serious, but it also meant that he was too tired to lie.

"Where else would I go?" To John, the situation seemed rather obvious. He had had his hours to think this over ever since landing. When he had been able, John had decided this trip to Earth was a vacation, not a permanent arrangement. 

"But this is your home, your people…"

"Not any more. Remember what happened last time?" Aeryn winced at that bitter tone. The last Earth they had been to was still fresh in both their minds, even after everything that had happened in between that event and now.

"But _we_ would go. You could be safe here. Your people would think you a hero." John slowly shook his head.

"Everything that happened before would happen again, Aeryn. I'd never be free to live my life. I'd be stuck telling all my stories over and over, explaining everything. Sooner or later, I'd have to tell them how I got here without the Farscape." Aeryn bowed her head. She had not thought of that. If his race knew that they had visited, would they rest until they discovered more? At what point would morality give way to curiosity? 

"So...you're coming back with us?" John smiled faintly.

"K'ren has the coordinates for Earth, right? I can always come back." Aeryn smiled, but her heart belied this calm response. Beneath her skin, that wild organ beat away with new hope. He had found his home, but he was staying with them…with her.

"It wouldn't be right, Aeryn. I can't stay until I know everyone has found their home." Seeing Aeryn frown, he added quickly, "or their place in the universe."

"Where is our place, Crichton?"

"I have no idea, but we can keep looking." Aeryn hesitantly reached over the metal guard rail and took John's hand in her own. This moment belonged to them both, a short time where they were the only ones in the room...in the world. Aeryn could barely feel John's light squeeze on her hand, but she was keenly aware of the scintillating movement of his thumb rubbing over her hand. It was an altogether comforting gesture, and so much more.

"You...want to stay until we...the others find their home worlds?"His hand was still caressing hers.

"Yes." Still there, still touching her hand, still sending sparks.

"And after that?" She did not want to hear the wrong answer, but Aeryn knew better than to expect it.

"I come back here with you." Aeryn's head snapped up, her eyes connecting directly with his. His steady blue eyes gazed directly at her searching brown ones, a slight smile growing wider on his face_. I can't believe he said it._ Apparently, neither could John. He was biting his lip in the corner, and Aeryn was only slightly aware that he was holding his breath.

Unspoken. That had been the best way to describe their relationship. Aeryn had known for a long time that John liked her. It was everyday in his body language, the way his pupils would dilate when looking at her, and how he was always trying to talk to her, to learn all she would never say. Persistence had been his strategy, and, Aeryn had to admit, it had worked. There had been only two kisses, each she could easily explain away...to anyone, including John, including herself. 

Being alone and having time to think about them had proven those kisses _had _meant something. When John had kissed her on "Earth," she had let him, had invited it almost. Had he pursued with further intent, she would have allowed it, would not have stopped him. But he had needed comfort then, and a kiss was his shield. He had wanted security, as he did now.

Now, though, was different. John did want to be safe, but he wanted her more. The Aurora Chair had stripped him of so much, had left him too tired and worn to hide this any longer. In a way, Larraq had done the same to her, stripping her to the point of near-fatal weakness. If Chiana, or D'Argo, or any of the others had come looking for her while she was fighting, they would have been easily turned away, no matter what she saw. John was the only one who could see her weak. Even when she had waited for the toxins in her body to claim her life, the others only saw the brave face toward death, she had been sure to see to that. Even D'Argo, another warrior, had only been allowed to know she was weak, but he had never and would never see her scared...as John had.

"You can't, John. I can't be here with you, you know that." Aeryn wished to turn him away, to break her own heart rather than to deny him this world, his world. The warm grip around her hand tightened, and she could sense, rather than see, John pulling her hand closer to his heart. Their fingers latched together, forming a fist that he clutched desperately.

"We can work something out, Aeryn." His words held conviction, and Aeryn would not consider doubting his intention. She nodded and felt acutely aware that she was not crying. After all this time, Aeryn should have expected that barrier would not break, but she wanted to cry now, wanted the release that tears offered. Instead, she decided to release the pain and pleasure in another gesture.

Aeryn bent over to kiss John their first, and far from last, intended, passionate kiss.

------------------------------

"Oh, excuse me!" Tatiana covered her gaping mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle at her own embarrassment and that of the couple in the room. _Well, no wonder she was so anxious about him._ Tatiana giggled at that but only in her head. The woman pulled away from the patient to meet the nurse with a look of defiance. The patient was smiling at them both, seeming to be proud of his girlfriend's refusal to be embarrassed.

"That's okay, ma'am." John sighed, contentedly. Tatiana smiled as she walked over to them. 

"My name is Tatiana, but everyone calls me Tanya here. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, miss?"  
"Her name is Aeryn," John answered for her. "She's had laryngitis, so her voice is still, ya know, on the fritz." Aeryn raised an eyebrow at that expression but gave no protest to indicate surprise or anything else but agreement.

"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry!" Tatiana sounded genuinely apologetic, which worked two smiles out of the pair.

"Not to worry. Since we're introducing ourselves and all, how do you? Name's John." Tatiana smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, John, Aeryn," she nodded at them both, but continued speaking to John. "And how are you feeling?"

"Fine. When do I get to get out of here?" Tatiana laughed, an action that drew a puzzled look from Aeryn.

"I think we need to take it a day at a time, John. That's really up to the doctor. I'm just here to see that you're comfortable. If you need me, there's a button next to your bed. You can press that, and either I or another attending nurse will come running." Tatiana spoke without losing her smile. "I think you're in good hands now, so I'll just make myself scarce." She turned to look at Aeryn. "Just you be careful, Aeryn. I haven't lost a patient yet, and I don't intend to. Just don't love him too much, hmm?" John laughed, a barking and abrupt noise that dissolved into coughing. He took one more look at Aeryn, and started to laugh all over again.

Aeryn ducked her head as Tatiana left, bringing her fingertips to touch her warm cheeks.

"Aeryn, you're blushing." John snickered. Aeryn bit down on her lips to keep from smiling. It did not work, and soon she was laughing too.

"This is too ridiculous."

"I never thought I'd ever see a Peacekeeper turn redder than their jacket, Aeryn." At her expense, John laughed himself back into an exhausted sleep, something for which Aeryn was all too grateful. He was asleep before she even had had time to recover her composure. 

It was good for him to sleep again. All those arns he had been sick, John had not really been asleep, and Aeryn knew it. He had fallen into an unconscious fugue state, where rest did not exist, where no tiredness was relieved. Aeryn watched him sleep, enjoying the warmth of his hand still around hers. After all that had happened within such a short time, Aeryn could not blame him for this response.

_Sleep, John. I'll be here when you wake up._

*****************************

**The Landing Site**

"You're back!" Chiana came bounding over to Cade and Lita. Cade laughed and hugged her. It was utterly inconceivable how easily he found himself trusting these aliens, especially after all the Gua had done to him. Perhaps it was because they were fugitives too, and most importantly, they were no friends of the Gua.

"Yeah, we're back, Chiana. Where's Zhaan? We brought food for you two, and a little present," Lita shook the bags she was carrying. Chiana smiled and invited them up the trail to the still-blazing campfire, which Zhaan was feeding.

"It is good to see you. Is all well?" The priestess stood to welcome them. Lita nodded as she set the bags down and began to rummage for the food in them.

"What's with the fire? It's not even noon." Chiana blinked, not sure what this comment meant.

"We just thought it would be best to keep it. It's pretty," Chiana whispered. Cade wanted to laugh. Despite all of the bravery Chiana copied into her movements, she was still just a curious and simple creature. She knew what she liked, and acted accordingly. Lita fished out the bagels and napkins.

"We figured these would be the simplest on your systems, just in case," Lita handed Zhaan a bagel. "If you'd prefer, I have some cream cheese and margarine." Zhaan thanked her but insisted she would be fine with just the bagel. Chiana picked at hers when Cade handed it to her and then immediately requested to try out the butter and the cream cheese. As it turned out, she had a taste for the cream cheese, and it was all Cade could do to keep her from just eating the entire tub of the spread.

"Hey, slow down there, don't want to overload on lactose or anything," Cade laughed as he put the cream cheese back in the bag. Chiana leaned forward to snatch it away from him, but Cade kept it out of her reach. She went as far to get out of her seat to try and grab the tub, but the ringing of Cade's phone startled her, and she backed away.

"Eddie! Damn, he must be on the brink of leaving his trailer." Cade laughed at the joke that would only have been funny to one other person…had that person not been the one calling. 

"Foster!? Where the hell have you been? Are you all right? Why didn't you call me, man?" 

"Eddie, Eddie, relax, I'm fine. I've met some new friends up here." He winked at Chiana, who smiled in return. "I think you should come up to Salem, Eddie. There are a few people I want you to meet."

"They wouldn't happen to be the 'angels' would they?"

"You could say that. Just whenever you can, okay?" There was an affirmative grunt from Eddie and some sarcastic remark that he missed as he closed the connection. Lita stared at him, as did Zhaan and Chiana. "Don't worry, he's friend, not foe." Chiana nodded, wanting to believe him. Zhaan looked away, unsure. Lita, knowing it was time to change the subject, dug back into the bags and brought out two boxes. She tossed one to Cade, along with a small plastic bag.

"What's in that?" Chiana poked the blue box. There were funny characters on it that she could not read. Cade opened the box to reveal a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, a bra, a pair of socks and underwear. He dumped bag on the ground, revealing a good-sized makeup kit.

"Presents. Put those on," he pointed to the clothes, "then we can work on the rest. Chiana smiled brilliantly and whooped with joy as she ran inside the transport to change. Zhaan smiled as the Nebari breezed by her.

"I thank you for the gift, but I cannot possibly go with you." Lita shook her head.

"Wanna bet?"

*****************************

**Salem Center Hospital**

Jessica did not stop running until she reached room 312. From what Tatiana had indicated, the sentry had moved in to be closer to the man she was protecting. That would be obstructive when the team arrived. She skidded to a stop outside the door, regained her composure, and walked in with a smile.

Aeryn watched her enter from her seat at John's side. This nurse was the one she did not like, the one whose laugh had alarmed her earlier. With intense and alert eyes, Aeryn followed the other woman's movements. Sensing this, Jessica walked slowly over to place the clipboard on the end of the bed for the doctor.

"Just dropping this off, dearie." She cast a glance at the human in the bed. His eyes were closed, and save for the occasional flicker of some unknown, dreamt terror, he looked to be blissfully asleep. She whispered to Aeryn, "Maybe you should let him sleep." Aeryn nodded and waited for the other woman to leave. "No, no, I meant you should leave him alone." Aeryn shook her head decisively. "Please, miss, it will be for the best. He needs his rest." Jessica knew she was pleading, but she had to have this obstacle removed. It would cut down on the number of casualties and increase their chance at successfully capturing both the patient and 117 when the time came.

Aeryn stood, and for a moment, Jessica was hopeful that she intended to leave. Instead, Aeryn snooped around in the drawers on the nightstand next to the bed, searching with one hand, as her other never escaped John's grasp. Finally, she found a pad of paper and a pen with the hospital's logo on it. Jessica watched her trace out a sentence or two. She showed it to the nurse.

"He doesn't want you to go? Oh, my dear, don't worry, you can be just outside. And he's asleep, I'm sure he'll understand." Aeryn shook her head again and pointed at John's hand. In his sleep, John squeezed her hand every time he flinched in dream terror. Jessica rethought her tactic, adding sympathy to her voice. "I know he's been through a lot, but suppose he were to wake up and not recognize you? He might try to hurt you. Believe me, I know, I've seen a lot of trauma patients. It's best to leave him alone so he can fight those demons on his own. Come on, miss, I won't take no for an answer."

"Unngh...Aer...Aeryn..." John muttered in his sleep, his hand ever-tightening around Aeryn's. She squeezed back, and he calmed down, the stress in his muscles coming and going. Now that he was taken care of, Aeryn knew she had to deal with the human female.

Aeryn stared right at her, making Jessica desperately want to shrink away. This fear was unnatural in her, or any Gua for that matter. _She's only a stinking human. 117 isn't around, you could take her down._ It would be dangerous, but this woman would have to be restrained anyway. Waking from this thought, Jessica realized Aeryn had scribbled something else on the pad. Two words: GO AWAY.

"You're not going to leave? Listen, miss, I am responsible for this patient, and if I feel you are a threat, I will call security. Do you understand what that would mean?" Aeryn nodded, but no fear registered. She handed over the pad with another phrase. I DON'T TRUST YOU.

"Miss, you're going to have to. You have my word, nothing will happen. You shouldn't be in here; it could be bad for him. What if you infected him with an outside bacterium or virus? Given the shock his system has suffered, that could be potentially fatal. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend, would you?" Aeryn shook her head, and Jessica thought she saw some hint that the other woman was wavering on this.

"AERYN!" John shot upwards on the bed, suddenly alert, his breathing shallow. In his panic, he threatened to rip the IVs from his arm. Jessica, instinctively, moved to press him back down against the bed, but John fought her, terrified. For her trouble, Jessica received a punch to the nose, toppling her backwards. Instantly, Aeryn shot out her arms to grab Crichton's. He responded by hugging her fiercely around the waist, burying his face against her shoulder.

"It's okay, shhh," she whispered in his ear as she cradled him like a child, like she had once before, under not too dissimilar circumstances. Aeryn had never had any maternal instincts before, and her immediate reaction surprised her even more than John's sudden waking. Aeryn held him as she watched the nurse stand. Jessica touched her bleeding nose gingerly. The wound did not hurt, but she was more concerned that these humans would see how quickly she healed.

"Oh! Excuse me, I'll be right back," Jessica mumbled through her hand as she exited the room post haste, holding one hand under her bleeding nose and one hand over it. Aeryn smirked as she watched the woman scurrying away. _Good, she deserved that. _Promptly, Aeryn forgot the nurse as her thoughts returned to John, still shaking and sweating in her arms. The spasms were not unlike those he had had before, and she waited for them to pass and for him to fall back asleep.

"What did they do to me?" The words cut through her very essence. Crichton shuddered, sobbing. Aeryn let him cry, not asking, not demanding anything of him except for him to heal. Tears were so rare with Crichton, he was usually so stoic in the face of danger; he resorted to sarcasm or anger, never desperation. Aeryn knew why he despaired now. _That frelling Scorpius. I will kill him._

As if sensing her thought, John started to relax again, though he tightened his grip around her waist. Neither of them bothered to worry about anything else but themselves.

*****************************

**Deep Space, Location: Classified**

"We have been contacted by an alien vessel, sir." The lieutenant saluted Scorpius properly as he delivered his news. The silent being nodded, waiting for the feed.

"Peacekeeper vessel! This is the ship Gyhoi, Acolyte Raven speaking."

"This is Scorpius, commander of this vessel, name classified. Why do you contact us, Acolyte Raven?" The being on the other side of the portal frowned.

"You can trust us with your secrets, Commander, as we are here to offer you something...something that we have only recently discovered and even more recently discovered that you want." The Acolyte was not more forthcoming, but she had succeeded in sparking Scorpius' interest.

"Proceed, Acolyte Raven. What are you offering?"

"First, you will confirm my questions, then I will provide you with our information. Do you or do you not know of a renegade warship, also with no designation that has gone missing lately? Specifically, a strange warship-leviathan hybrid?" Scorpius did not change his scowling demeanor.

"And if I do?"

"Do you or do you not, Commander Scorpius?" Scorpius frowned even more than was his usual. "I will take that as a yes. This undesignated ship destroyed a carrier of ours."

"And who are you, Acolyte Raven?" Raven smiled.

"You know, _Peacekeeper."_ The word held such contempt it made Scorpius actually smile.

"Gua. Why would you help us?"  
"The ends justify the means. Our own...business has brought us across this vessel. We have found the location of a human we...I believe you have been looking for. The planet of his location is currently being scouted by our patrols. He will be in our custody shortly. We offer this being as an incentive."

"And why would you do this?" Raven grimaced, unwillingly offering the information.

"In our current situation, your force would overpower and expose our involvement on that planet. We will provide you with your human, and in return, you will..."

"Do not worry, Acolyte Raven, we will reimburse you for your lost vessel, and you shall have the promise of High Command that the system will remain under your control once we have left."

"No." Scorpius was taken aback. Surely, what he had offered had been the bargain this contemptible Gua had desired. There could be no other explanation for the assistance from this rival alien species.

"No?"

"No. You will never see the system. I contact you now with an order to cease and desist searching for it."

"You do not order me, Acolyte Raven," Scorpius growled, becoming angrier when Raven smiled at his frustration and rage.

"Yes, Commander Scorpius, I do. If you want this human, you will obtain him through us...or never. His location is so remote from yours that even with a leviathan's life span, you would never find him. Here is the bargain. You will accept, or we will take the human for our own purposes." Accepting temporary defeat, Scorpius nodded and waved for Raven to begin.

"One, the redress of our lost ship."

"Done."

"Two, neither you or any other Peacekeeper force will ever attempt, after the human is returned to you, to find the planet known as Earth...ever."

"Done." Scorpius knew such a condition would never be upheld, but High Command would allow for this ruse.

"Three, the warship will be turned over, provided it survives our attack."

"What of the leviathan mother?" Raven shook her head.

"No signs, Commander. We can only offer the warship. It has your markings, and we will turn it over, you have mine and the Assembly's word on this matter." Scorpius nodded, assured this promise would mean nothing, or at least as much as his own promise. The Acolyte had only said the ship would be given over if it lasted. This meant the ship would be taken and reported destroyed. As he and his crew were unable to see the event, thanks to the provision that they not be involved in the affair, no one would be able to challenge the Gua's record of the fight. The leviathan's child was not important to Scorpius anyway, so he agreed.

"The warship then, so long as it survives."

"Last condition."

"Go on, Acolyte Raven."

"Any other beings that are taken with the human belong to us. You will see to it that they are pronounced deceased."  
"For what purpose, Acolyte Raven?"

"That is classified, Commander Scorpius. Do you accept the conditions as I have presented them?"

"I do."

"And you will have your Peacekeeper High Command's approval?"

"I will." Raven nodded, seemingly ready to end the conversation.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Why is this human important to you?"

"As you said, Acolyte Raven, it is classified." Satisfied or not with that answer, Raven prepared to end transmission. "Wait! Acolyte!"

"Yes, Commander?"

"How do I know you speak the truth?" The Acolyte was prepared for this question, her only surprise seemed to be that he had not asked it sooner. Instead of speaking, Acolyte Raven disappeared, a new stream of imagery replacing her face. Her voice came back as Scorpius watched the feed.

"Recognize anyone?" The feed was primitive, black and white video that would never have passed on any other planet. There was a figure lying on a bed. The recording device zoomed in on the being there.

"Crichton."

"Bargain accepted, Commander Scorpius?"

"Accepted, Acolyte Raven."

End of Part 7


	8. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Eight

# Title: Home and the Second Wave

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 8

** **

#### The Landing Site

****

****"Stay still, Chiana! I can't get this finished if you don't stop fidgeting." Cade sighed, utterly frustrated. Every time he tried to help Chiana with the concealer, she fidgeted, pulled away, eyeing the cream.

"It stinks! How do humans put up with that smell?" Chiana made a face as she looked at the beige cream. Zhaan, sitting behind the Nebari, laughed, disrupting Lita from her makeup work.

"Some humans like that smell, Chiana. Now stay still." This growled command caught Chiana's attention, and she stopped squirming. Despite the smell, which she could overcome, Chiana liked this makeup. It had a smooth texture, and the spongy thing Cade used to apply it to her face was soft. The breeze over the liquid layer made her cold, but it was an enjoyable chill.

"There, finished, thank God." Lita cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush lying on top of the plastic bag. Sighing, Cade scooped them up. "You know I'm hardly qualified to do this, right?" Lita smirked but said nothing.

"I trust you'll do a good job, Cade." Chiana smiled. Cade shook his head, half smiling, half teary. The last time he had helped anyone with this...was with Hannah. Once or twice, before a night out, he would help her get dolled up, as he was always finished in advance and had the time. More often than not, helping Hannah put on her makeup had led to them missing the planned evening entirely. _Not that that had been a bad thing_, Cade's wounded smile returned. It was nice to remember the good times; it made the hard ones just that much more supportable.

Chiana held herself still as he brushed the orchid-pink eye shadow over her closed lids. His movements were slow and gentle, and sooner than she was ready, he finished. The blush took less time because, in Cade's opinion, the less Chiana had on, the better. The barest hint of pink offset the pale, muted gray-beige that was a combination of her natural skin tone and the layers of concealer. 

"You have to pucker your lips, Chiana, like this," Cade demonstrated. Chiana eyed him curiously, a tickle of a smile on her lips. "Come on, I know you know what I'm saying, just be a good girl and do it." Instead of puckering, Chiana's lips pouted. "What? What I say?"

"I'm not a girl."  
"My mistake, it's just an expression." Chiana mulled this over and then nodded.

"John uses expressions a lot." Seeing understanding, Cade tried again with the lipstick, and Chiana complied, puckering her lips so he could apply the light maroon makeup. It had not been his choice for lipstick color, but Lita had had a reasonable argument for the darker shade. The color had to be dark enough to mask the gray of Chiana's natural skin tone. The effect was not entirely pleasant; Chiana, with the pale colors elsewhere, looked almost like a Goth wannabe. On the other hand, little could be done to detract from her natural beauty.

"What about my hair?"

"Leave it."

"It won't look strange?"

"Of course it will, but so will the makeup. If people think you've done it that way on purpose, they won't think twice about you. Whether or not they stare is a different problem." Chiana smiled, her now maroon lips baring her brilliant white teeth. She turned to watch Lita finish with Zhaan. The Delvian's skin tone was harder to hide because it was a true color, not just a gray, like Chiana's. Lita had chosen a darker brown for Zhaan, and over all, it worked. Zhaan's lips were a deep black-brown, as was her eye shadow. Lita was pulling out another object from her bag, a hatbox.

"What's in there?" Chiana pointed. Lita looked over at her.

"Oh, God, Cade, what did you do!?!" The blood drained from Chiana's face; Cade's stomach sank. Lita reached out and scraped lightly at the corner of Chiana's mouth while she handed the Nebari a tissue. "You need to blot the lipstick, stupid. You want her to have it all over her teeth? Sloppy!" Chiana laughed, not understanding any of this; Cade smiled as he helped Chiana with the finishing touch.

"There, all better?" Cade looked up at Lita, who was fishing a mahogany-colored wig from the hatbox and setting it on Zhaan's head. Chiana shrieked with laughter at the ridiculous thing on her friend's head.

"They'll never believe that's real!" Lita frowned, placing her hands on her hips.  
"The hell they won't. You only think it looks funny because you know it's not her hair." For her part, Zhaan seemed entirely curious about the wig, randomly plucking at strands and letting them slip through her fingers. "I think we're about done here, don't you?" Cade nodded. "Stand up you two," Lita gestured to Zhaan and Chiana, "let's get a look at you."

Cade and Lita stepped back to survey their work. Chiana's white hair in its spunky cut gave her whole look a playful childish attitude, not helped any by the clothing, a popular brand-name tee shirt matched with a popular style of jeans. She kept her own shoes as the jeans covered them anyway. Zhaan looked more the part of naturalist, something both Cade and Lita had little trouble believing she was, with or without their additions. She wore straight-legged khaki pants and a baggy, straw-colored knit sweater. The strange hair coloration looked better in the sunlight, and even with its somewhat separate statement from the rest, it matched.

"I think we're ready to go visit your friend, don't you?" The hope in Chiana's eyes burned through the makeup. Zhaan's grateful smile indicated she, too, was eager to be reunited with her compatriot.

"Then let's go, troopers," Cade jerked his head to the trail. Chiana skipped over to his side and took his arm, letting him lead her. Zhaan and Lita followed behind. The earlier jovialities were gone; an aura of serious intent had descended. This was a mission, like any other, and the fact they were in disguise made detection that much more dangerous. If spotted through disguise, there would be no way to claim innocence or ignorance.

"Your pocket is making a noise again." Cade snapped out of his serious train of thought and swatted at his pocket for his phone. "Yeah?"  
"Foster? Oh man, thank God I found you."

"What's up, Eddie?" The whole party, which had stopped when the ringing began, breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Foster, we've got some alien sightings." Cade snorted at that. _If only you knew, Eddie._ "Seriously man, and more than that. I've gotten two reports that something big touched down outside of Salem. Think it's our angels?" 

"Eddie, where are you?"

"I'm on the road, actually. I'll be in Massachusetts in another hour."

"When you get to Salem, get directions to Salem Center Hospital. You're looking for room 312. If they won't let you, tell them you know the patient and to have them call one of us. The whole group will be there."

"Group? 'Us'? Foster, exactly who is with you?"

"Angels, Eddie, angels." Eddie was silent. "What did the reports say about the landing?"

'Uh, just a second, I printed it out...here it is," the sound of ruffling papers came across the phone. "Yeah, FYIUFO swears there are aliens in a small woody preserve on the outskirts of the city, in a suburb. UFOgurlz claims aliens are camping in that same spot. Yes or no?"

"Both, Eddie. There are...angels in those woods, but they're not who we thought they'd be."

"Foster, what are you talking about?"

"Just get here, Eddie, I want to talk to you face to face on this one."

"See you in half an hour."

"I thought you said you were still an hour away from Massachusetts."

"I lied. I'll be there, traffic or no. Hey! Move it asshole!" Cade clicked off his phone, leaving Eddie to yell at the others on the road. He gave the party a thumbs up.

"No problems here. Let's go, shall we?" They continued on, the silence only broken by a few timid questions from Chiana, and one or two from Zhaan. The humans led their disguised friends to the car and took off, obeying no speed limits until they reached the hospital.

*****************************

##### Salem Center Hospital

"Excuse me, sir, but you have to sign in before you go see a patient on this ward." The fat nurse at the round desk stuck out a chart to the five men entering the third floor ward under her care. Joshua took the clipboard, hesitant at first to sign, but knowing better than to let the human see this hesitation.

"It's all right, Jane, these are my friends. Hey guys, just come around here," Jessica waved, her smile bright, her attitude bubbly. Upon learning the 'guests' were friends of another nurse, 'Jane' lightened up.

"Oh, just visiting the staff! Well, why didn't you say so! Go on around," she point to the swinging door in the desk. Joshua nodded, smiling superficially, and walked over to it, followed by the four others. Jessica smiled, greeting each of them by the accepted pseudonym they had worked out in advance.

"Jane, hold down the fort, okay?" The other nurse nodded and was instantly distracted by Tatiana's appearance from the elevators. The five men disappeared into the back with Jessica, who led them to the storage room at the far end of the station.

---------------------------------------

"Tanya! Hello! How are you this morning?" Tatiana laughed and joked with Jane.

"Oh, same old, same old. I swear, I'll be damned if I don't fall in love with absolutely everybody who walks in here." She proceeded to describe her morning rounds with great detail, Jane listening and nodding.

"By the by, who were those big guys who came in just now."

"Who? Oh, you mean Jessica's friends. I don't know, they had to get started with what ever, so they left."

"Didn't sign in?"

"Nope." Tatiana frowned. Suspicion, which had been building for a while, reared its head.

"They should sign in anyway. I'll just take the board to them. Be back in a jiff, Janey." Jane nodded and swiveled in her chair to tackle her next batch of files. Tatiana strolled past the nurse, but as she moved further into the station, she began to creep more stealthily. The sounds of footsteps had disappeared, but one or two whispered voices were still coming from some where. Tatiana looked at the slight smudging of mud on the floor and followed it with her eyes to the storage closet.

_Five men and Jessica...in there?_ Yes, it could be, that closet was large enough, she decided. Ever more quietly, she crawled over to the door. As an afterthought, Tatiana snatched a tissue from one of the desks. If they came out, she would pretend to be cleaning the smudged dirt off the floor.

Hardly daring to breathe, adrenaline and fear racing around her body, Tatiana leaned an ear to the door.

---------------------------------------

"Gone? You assured us that 117 was here, Jessica." A gruff, take-charge voice demanded answers without asking questions.

"He went with the others to get something to eat, and he hasn't come back yet. He left the cafeteria, that I know, but he _will _be back." That was Jessica, sounding excited and panicked at the same time.

"How can you be sure?" This was another voice, softer but with an edge of malice.

"Would he abandon this man? He must know who he is, after all." There was a murmur of consent on this. "How would you have rather I'd handled it? Tried to force him to stay? You said low profile, and I kept to that order, sir." Tatiana heard defiance in that tone. Besides the fact she had no idea what this group was talking about, she understood the dynamic. Jessica was obviously subordinate to the first speaker, and the others appeared not to question him or his judgment either.

"Then we will wait for 117 to return and meet with the patient. Then we will take them both. We can tranquilize the human, then wait in the room." The younger, eager voice of yet another voice piped in.

"No, that crazy bitch is still guarding him. If you go in there, I don't think she'll take kindly to you drugging him. She is in on this some how, I know it." Tatiana could not believe what she was hearing. _In on this? On what? What the hell are they talking about?_

"He is being protected?"  
"There was a woman who came in with 117 and the doctor and her daughter. She nearly waltzed right into the ER, and she's been something of a constant fixture around the patient since he was moved to his current room. She must know who he is. They seem...intimate." There was another murmur, this of disbelief, which was silenced before the leader spoke again.

"Commander Crichton has been missing for a year. He would have had no opportunity to make such an alliance."

"I'm telling you what I saw. Another nurse told me she saw them...being friendly. Too friendly, if you understand my meaning." A pause.

"Then she must be working with 117. There is no other reason why she would be here."

"Great, another UFO junkie, and she's hooked up with Foster." A muttering from a fourth voice came.

"Then she must be contained." The leader spoke and was silent. "Jessica, you will see that she receives a tranquilizer as well. Drug her first, then Crichton." Tatiana listened, petrified. They were going to do _WHAT_?

"I'll see that the records say he was dismissed."

"Of course. We will wait for 117 to show."  
"Sir?" This was the last member of the party.

"Yes, Sylan?"

"What of the treaty with the Peacekeepers?" 

"What of it?"  
"If this human has crossed enough space for them to know of him, let alone for them to want him captured, perhaps he has made some alien friends." There was a silence in the room that magnified the pounding of Tatiana's heart.

"What do you mean, Sylan?"  
"According to the hospital report, he was in no condition to support himself. How did he get back to earth? For that matter, how did 117 find him and the others to help him?"

"The woman..." More silence after Jessica's hesitant statement. "She could be a non-human." There was more muffled talk, but Tatiana had had enough. Working feverishly to slow her pace and keep silent, she crawled away from the door, hands shaking as she padded along. Not until she bolted for room 312 did she dare think about what she was getting into. She did not breathe until she had the door closed and locked with no pursuing party on her heels, ignoring, for now, the other two people in that room.

_What the hell is going on around here?_

---------------------------------------

"Then we drug the female, discover her secrets later. The human is the bait. He must remained undamaged, or else not permanently so. Agreed?" Jessica nodded at the powerful Acolyte; the others did the same.

"What about the party with 117? Suppose they came back while we..."

"We will move now, quickly, before they have the chance. Now, Jessica. Sylan and Davean will accompany you." Jessica nodded at the command. All six walked out of the closet. Jessica led the two men who would accompany her, but stopped when she saw Joshua staring at the floor.

"What is it?" Davean bent to look at he marks in the dirt. They were faint, but there were certainly signs that someone else had stepped in the tracks their shoes had left. 

"Someone was listening." Jessica paled but turned immediately to question Jane. Joshua listened to her conversation, picking up only the name of the possible threat: Tanya. Jessica returned, her face ever whiter. "What did she say?"

"She said Tanya came in for a while, and left in a hurry about two minutes ago."

*******************************

Aeryn was awake, but she could not remember why. She had fallen asleep, leaning on her arms, which were laid against the guardrail of Crichton's bed. Watching him in his sleep was no dull routine, not for her anyway, but the hours of strain and worry, hours spent not only awake but also on edge and alert, had worn her out.

So why was she awake now? What had brought her out of her nap? Aeryn saw nothing to cause alarm, no strange sounds. John was asleep, the nightmare demons having, apparently, left him alone for a while. Accepting the fact she could not go back to sleep, Aeryn stood, stretching out the kinks in her neck and upper back. She stretched and then performed a few practice blows at the air, sharpening herself against unseen enemies. 

A nurse, the one who had interrupted her and John before, bursting through the door and throwing the lock, interrupted the short exercise. Aeryn tensed, ready to attack, ready for an attack. But the nurse did not move from the door. She cowered against it, leaning her body's weight against it. It seemed more like she was protecting them then trying to harm them. Aeryn swore silently, raging against the fact she could not ask what was wrong.

"You have to get out of here, now!"

---------------------------------------

"She can't have gotten far."

"Would she have gone to the patient or to warn 117?" This question was directed to Joshua. The Acolyte was silent for a moment.

"You four will accompany me to the patient's room. Jessica, stay here and see that no one goes down this wing." Joshua led the troop, waiting only for Sylan to move Jane's body to the storage shed. Jessica quickly set herself to working at the desk, sorting, moving and working on files to cover for the now-deceased nurse.

"Hurry, sir. Someone is going to come looking for her sooner or later." Joshua nodded and the men disappeared with him.

---------------------------------------

"Listen to me, there is someone…some people are here to catch you. I don't know what you've done, but these people are bad news, and they are definitely not the police. They were talking about aliens…" Tatiana cut herself off. _Great, try to convince her by saying aliens are after her. Stupid, Tanya! _She took a deep breath and tried again.

"They want to drug you and your friend. I think they're terrorists." Aeryn listened to all this with growing panic, though nothing more than surprise registered on her face. More than ever, she wished she could ask this human what the problem was, who and how many the enemy were. Aeryn understood they were in danger, but from whom? Humans? Peacekeepers? 

"You have to leave! Wake him up! Get him out of here!" Aeryn shook herself out of her immobility and proceeded to do just that.

"John, crah-fahlen!" Tatiana watched Aeryn scream at her sleeping friend in shock. She obviously had no trouble speaking, but speaking English appeared to be another matter. Tatiana listened and watched, forgetting the fear for a moment, fascinated. "Crah-fahlen! Crah-fahlen, ist'ho weit!" John's eyes fluttered open.

"Aeryn? Aeryn, what…what the hell are you…"

"Glah ist gopy ingnot!" Tatiana saw this register with the patient, who sat up and violently ripped the IVs out of his arm, barely even wincing. He turned to Tatiana. 

"Where are my clothes?" Tatiana pointed a trembling finger at the cabinet-nightstand next to the bed. Aeryn fished out his t-shirt, underwear, pants, and the peacekeeper jacket they had brought him in. Aeryn knocked the guardrail off the bed as he pulled on his t-shirt. He flung his legs easily over the edge of the bed, the guardrail, as it was missing, not providing a problem. Dressing faster than anyone Tatiana had ever seen, John looked ready to go in ten seconds flat.

"Dren," John placed a hand gingerly to his forehead, wincing as all the pain from his movements caught up with him. Aeryn grabbed his elbow, and he leaned against her for a moment. "I'm okay. You wouldn't happen to have your pulse rifle with you, would you?" Aeryn smiled and opened her vest to reveal the concealed weapon. "Thank God for small favors." He looked around for another item to use as a weapon, but the hospital room was plain, stripped of anything dangerous. Scowling, John trooped to the bathroom to investigate there. In a quick decision, he ripped the extendable showerhead from the wall, separating the tube from the head, and holding the head as a club.

"It'll have to do, huh?" Aeryn nodded. "Who did you say was coming?" Aeryn shook her head.

"Ask her," Aeryn pointed to Tatiana. The nurse only heard more garbled speak, but she seemed to understand.

"I don't know who it is, but they sounded dangerous." John nodded and started for the door. Aeryn held him up with a hand.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Despite his pallid color and the thin sheen of sweat from the strain, Crichton nodded. Aeryn took lead anyway. "Stay here," she ordered the nurse, pointing and waving her away from the door with her pulse rifle. Tatiana, again, figured out through gestures what Aeryn meant, and backed away. "Ready?" Aeryn called over her shoulder. No answer. "Crichton? John!?!" Aeryn spun to see him staring at the window in the door. Aeryn looked up for the first time.

Joshua's face was in the window, gloating over them. He appeared to speak, and only through lip-reading could John tell what he was saying.

"Got you." Panic rose in his throat, and he tried to call Aeryn, but she was staring at the stranger, raising her pulse rifle to the window. She was willing to make their way out in any way she could, which included blasting her way out. Joshua retreated a step. This time, he cried out so that they could all hear his angry words.

"PEACEKEEPER!" Aeryn fired as soon as she realized what he had said, shattering the glass but missing Joshua's head. While he ducked for cover, Aeryn flipped the lock open and yanked the door inward. The four other men in the hall were recovering from their surprise, lifting their weapons. Aeryn fired on two of them before they had the chance to do the same. Joshua managed to fire the tranquilizer before Aeryn put him down with an angry-looking wound to the shoulder. She spun when she heard the hissing of the other two bodies dissolving. The remaining two warriors fired at her, one hit her with another tranquilizer, and the other hit her in the mid arm with a bullet. Aeryn ignored the pain and tried to fire again, only to be smacked across the face with the pistol in Joshua's hand.

"Aeryn!" John vaulted to her side, striking out with the showerhead. The three remaining attackers backed off, but only to get a better shot with the tranquilizer darts. Aeryn recovered, looking up from the floor in time to see one dart lodge itself in John's shoulder while the other bit into his hand. John's system, already taxed to its limit with simple movements, succumbed to the sedative almost instantly. Aeryn caught him on her knees, more concerned with protecting him from the fall than what would happen now that they were both down.

"Take them." Joshua ordered the remaining two warriors. They nodded, one grabbing John and slinging him over his shoulder. The second tried to grab Aeryn, but she fought back, taking the opportunity to place her pulse rifle in the man's throat. His body dissolved before she hit the ground again. She immediately trained the weapon on the man holding John. Joshua beat her to it, holding his weapon at John's temple.

"This dart will kill him if it hits him here. Understand, Peacekeeper?" Aeryn had no opportunity to nod. She had missed the chance to fire on them already, as the sedative pulled her into unconsciousness. Joshua leaned over her, bending to pick her up. Aeryn muttered one word before passing out.

"Gua."

End of Part 8


	9. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Nine

# Title: Home and the Second Wave

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 9

** **

#### Salem Center Hospital

"There you are! About time! My, what a great job you two did!" Sylvia's profusion of compliments were enough to make even Lita blush; Cade smiled, but he found himself immune to this sort of praise. It was causing something of a scene, something that made him definitely uncomfortable.

"They came to see Crichton, might as well not disappoint." Cade shrugged as he said this, trying to look nonchalant, uninterested. Chiana nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Zhaan, too, seemed eager to see her human friend. Lita headed for the elevators with her mother, Zhaan followed, but Cade stood still. Chiana tugged on his arm.

"Let's go." He shook his head.

"I should wait for Eddie. He tends to be rather skittish in public." Chiana blinked, curiosity in her gaze.

"You mean...he is worse than you?" Cade was startled.

"What?" Chiana shook her head and tugged on his sleeve, inviting him to follow her. They headed back outside, waving to the others to go on ahead without them. Chiana pulled him out of the way of traffic and looked around nervously. The subject was not only dangerous, but speaking, for her, could be damning.

"You are a criminal, Cade Foster." Chiana proved, again, startling. For a moment, Cade had nothing more to say.

"Yeah, but not really."  
"That does not matter. You are nervous because you don't want to be caught. I am a fugitive from my people as well, you know." Cade nodded; they had shared these stories already. "What would they do to you if they caught you?" Cade's gaze dropped to the cement sidewalk. Chiana slipped her finger under his chin, bringing his head up so he could look at her again.

"I'd go to prison, or back to the nuthouse." Chiana's smile of victory was fleeting.

"Do you know what would happen if John is caught? If Aeryn is? If _I_ am?" He shook his head. Chiana closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as if to ward off the pain the truth caused her. "John would be tortured more, then most likely ripped apart for experiment. Aeryn would be executed. I would have my very being stripped away so I could be a mindless dependent. Given that, do you see me nervous about it? How about Aeryn? John? No, we never let it show. You will be caught if you keep acting this way."

Cade remained silent. So many times, he had received advice, from Eddie, from numerous Nostradamus references, from everyone whose life he had saved. That advice had all been about how to keep going, how to find the strength to fight despite the odds. Chiana's words spoke to strategy, something he usually thought of very little as it applied to large scale. Sure, there was the website, the fact that his efforts brought down Gua project after project, but his mind was usually focused on exposure and elimination of the specific goal. Play the part, kill the bad guys, pass on the truth, let word of mouth take it from there. Now, Chiana was telling him how to do it better?  
"What makes you think I don't act that way already?" Chiana raised an eyebrow, but Cade remained firm on his argument. "I have managed to kill more Gua than I can count, Chiana. I am good at hiding in plain sight. I have a job to do, I do it well."

"But when you're not working, you expose yourself." Clear, direct, simple. Chiana nodded as his blank look indicated that he was beginning to comprehend.

"I have to all the time?"It was only a partial question, but Chiana nodded in reply.

"In space, with the Peacekeepers, you never get a moment's rest. They never give up. Well, neither do we. If we let our guard down, they'll take us out with no problem. When will your enemy catch you, Cade Foster?" Chiana leaned close to him, whispering in his ear, "When you're asleep on the job." 

"I don't sleep very well any more, Chiana, trust me." He could feel her nodding against his shoulder.

"I understand, better than you even know." She backed away to look at him. Cade had his eyes closed, his breathing was a bit unsteady. She was challenging him, pushing him even farther than Nostradamus had, making him know he had to fight harder and more consistently. Shaking her head and the serious conversation, she lightened the subject and returned to their reason for being at the hospital.

"Your friend will be fine. Come up and see John with us, and maybe he can teach you how to be this way." Cade smiled.

"Not from a hospital bed, Chiana." It was Chiana's turn to smile.

"You'd be surprised what he's capable of. Humans surprise me more and more everyday."

**************************

"Quiet her!" Joshua hissed at Davean. Davean clamped his hand over Tatiana's mouth. At first, the nurse had thought that once they had Aeryn and John that these people would pass on. Instead, they had reentered the room, discovering her in the process. She had screamed, bringing her to this present state. Davean took the tranquilizer and gave her a healthy dose straight to her neck.

As Tatiana slid to the floor, fastly falling into darkness, she saw the two men hefting the unconscious John and Aeryn back to the bed. John was dumped on the bed and then hastily covered with a sheet. Aeryn was leaned against him, lying at his side where the guardrail had been. Right before she blacked out, Tatiana wondered wildly:

_Where are the other men who came with these two?_

-------------------------------

"Good afternoon, Jessica!" Sylvia greeted the nurse with a wave and a smile. Jessica returned the smile, though it was a good deal more nervous than Sylvia's. 

"Afternoon! How can I help you three?" She smiled over Sylvia, Lita, and Zhaan. Her eyes rested on Zhaan. "Oh, new visitor?" Zhaan bowed her head slightly, careful not to tilt her head enough to dislodge the wig.

"Yes, she's a friend of room 312's, and she'd like to see him." Jessica prayed that her face did not show her panic.

"Oh, 312? Bad news, I'm afraid." All three women, at once, were alarmed.

"What's the matter, Jess?" Lita nearly jumped over the desk as she approached the nurse.

"Doctor's orders, no visitors."

"No visitors? Where's Aery...uh, the woman who was with him?"

"Oh, she was escorted to the cafeteria. She's probably still there, if you're looking for her." Sylvia nodded, but she was not entirely satisfied with this change of events.

"Why can't we see him?"

"Toxicology reports were ugly. The doctor is afraid of him getting any kind of infection. Believe me, I wish it were otherwise, but the doctor's report even had your other friend worried enough to leave. And I thought we were going to have to fix her up a bed next to him!" Jessica laughed lightly. Zhaan blinked at the nurse's amused noises. She knew human laughter well enough, but this woman's laugh was different in intonation than that of any of the humans' she had heard. There was an almost metallic edge to it. Neither Sylvia nor Lita seemed to have noticed.

"Can we wait to see him here?" Jessica shrugged and nodded, pointing to the couches.

"It may be a while, but if you'd like." She returned to her paperwork while secretly gearing herself up for 117's arrival.

**************************

It had taken Chiana another five minutes of pleading to convince Cade to go visit John and to trust that his partner would find his way on his own. They were in the elevator a minute after that, Cade calling Eddie to see if he needed directions.

"Foster? Yeah, you did say Salem Center Hospital, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That place is hot with activity, man."

"What?"

"Three reports of missing patients, I've checked." Cade knew better than to question Eddie on this. The man had hacked his way into everything and anything for knowledge useful to their war.

"Under what circumstances?"  
"Three patients reported dead, no bodies ever rendered to the families."

"Any reasons given?"

"Apparently, they had to be burned, contamination. Foster, the patients are listed as having died due to complications. Two of them were only there for blood transfusions, the third was in a coma. Complications?"

"I'll look into it, Eddie. How far are you?"

"Another fifteen minutes?"

"312, see you there."

"Careful, Foster."

"Always, Eddie. _Always_." Cade heard a surprised drawing of breath from his partner. Eddie was genuinely shocked by the steel firmness of that promise. At Cade's side, Chiana smiled.

The doors opened to the third floor. Cade and Chiana stepped out and were immediately greeted by the others of their party.

"What's going on? Why aren't you with John?" Chiana whispered so that only the huddle could hear her.

"The doctor has refused visitors for a time...to prevent contamination," Zhaan explained. Cade's hackles rose at that_. Contamination_. Then the hospital was not completely unaware of the strange deaths? Cade said nothing.

"Excuse me?" Jessica called from behind the desk. She pointed to the phone in her hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of calling the doctor. He says you're welcome to see your friend, but only two at a time or less, okay?" The whole party seemed relieved and grateful. Cade, on the other hand, was suspicious. He watched the nurse pretend to hang up the phone. She kept stealing furtive glances at him, which he caught from the corner of his eye.

"Chiana and I will go first," Cade left the rest with no room for argument. His tone refused all dissenting opinions their voice. The group consented, and he and Chiana walked over to the desk to sign in. He signed Dylan Chase and Anya Lomacks for himself and Chiana. The nurse took the pen from him with a shaking hand. It was not noticeable, or at least, not to the casual observer. Cade devoured this detail in his mind. Chiana seemed to have noticed as well, although she hid it as he did.

"Thanks, that's all, have fun," Jessica waved them off. As they passed, Cade glanced down at the phone. The phone was not on hold and no line was active even though Jessica had yet to hang it up. _This is a trap_. Cade reached inside his jacket to feel the butt of his gun. _Only if necessary_. Chiana saw the movement and separated from him. If it came to violence, the human would need space to fire his weapon.

_Let's hope it doesn't come to that._

------------------------------------

Joshua saw Davean tense. He held up two fingers, then wildly flashed the high sign. 117 was in the corridor. 

After all this time, Joshua almost felt remorse. Losing Cade Foster meant the Earth was doomed. There was no way to allow the human to escape this time, no way he could buy the human any more time than he had. The Assembly was pushing forward. If not for the intervention of a Peacekeeper warship, the Second Wave would have been on Earth already. That warship, ironically, had brought the perfect bait with which to trap subject 117.

Davean nodded to Joshua, and both men raised their weapons and got into position Davean flattened himself against the wall, Joshua hid in the bathroom, ready to jump out and confront the humans.

_Quick, painless...success._

------------------------------------

"Chiana, stay behind me, just in case, okay?" The Nebari nodded, tense and ready to flee if required. Cade opened the door to the darkened room. From his position, he could see Crichton in the bed, Aeryn next to him. _Be alert. What do you see that's right? What is wrong?_

Aeryn and Crichton were there, both looked to be breathing, all that was as it should be. The lights were out; the dark outline of Crichton under the bed sheet suggested he was dressed; Aeryn was laying on the bed where the guardrail should have been; all those were bad, wrong signs. 

"Chiana," he whispered. "Run." Hearing the word spoken, Davean jumped from the wall, knocking Cade to the ground, sending his gun flying out of his pocket and into the dark room. Chiana bolted but in the wrong direction, heading further into the ward instead of back to the others at reception. Davean tried to shoot at her retreating form, but she was too fast and Cade had knocked his arm off its target, sending the dart wild.

Hearing the scuffle, Joshua emerged from the bathroom, walked over to where Cade and Davean were struggling to keep the dart gun pointed at each other, and aimed at Cade. Seeing this, Cade flipped Davean into the dart's path. The Gua loosened his hold on the tranquilizer in shock, and Cade snatched it from his hand. Joshua acted first and this time, clipped Cade in the shoulder. Cade returned fire, but Davean threw himself in the way, saving his leader. Cade felt another dart bury itself into his other shoulder.

"Joshua," he muttered, breathless, trying to tear at the darts embedded in his body with weakening muscles.

"Foster." Cade rolled, trying to bring the gun up on the Gua. Joshua did not hesitate to put one more dart into him, this one in his arm, slacking up all muscle control there. Joshua bent down and fished in Foster's pocket for his cell phone. "Jessica?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Have a clean up crew take care of the rest. See that they're brought to the installation, alive. One escaped us here. Have the hospital searched."  
"Right away." Cade's eyelids fluttered as he fought to stay conscious.

"The nurse..."

"...works for us, Foster." Joshua finished the sentence as the human surrendered to the drug's effects. "Jessica."

"Sir?"

"Have our base contact the Assembly. 117 and Crichton are in our custody." He tossed the phone aside and began to lug Cade's slack body into the room and onto the other bed. Joshua moved to check the human's pupils with a pocket flashlight. They were dilated. He was out cold. Joshua repeated the scan on the other two. Both were still knocked out.

_Success, at last._

** **

#### Massachusetts Headquarters

"Are they awake, Joshua?" The powerful Acolyte nodded as he watched the humans through the two-way mirror. Earth technology was crude at best, but this particular invention was most useful. The Assemblyman was impressed at the array of captured specimens. Five humans, one Sebacean, one Delvian. Joshua had seen to it that the only escapee was listed as deceased, corpse burned. Whoever that human had been, he or she could do nothing now.

The Assemblyman depressed the audio button to talk directly over the loudspeaker in the room.

"Good morning all."

--------------------------------------

"Time to rise and shine, I believe you would say?" John Crichton rolled his eyes under his eyelids. Whatever had hit him had left its painful fingerprint. His muscles groaned with every fraction of an inch he tried to move. Finally, he struggled to sit up from the floor, searching with bloodshot eyes for friendly faces. Zhaan was in the corner, awake, a concerned look upon her face. John assured her with a nod that he was okay, and he looked around the room for the rest of the party. The three women, Sylvia, Lita, and Tatiana, who had helped them, were still out cold in the opposite corner. The man, _Cade something_, John remembered, was slumped next to Zhaan. Where was Aeryn?  
She was not in the room. No...no, no, no, no. His mind screamed, unwilling to think Aeryn dead. They would not have killed her...would they?

"Zhaan?"

"Yes, John? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he dismissed the question gruffly, "Where's Aeryn?" The Delvian shook her head.

"She was taken to another room upon our arrival here."

"How do you know? They didn't drug you?"  
"They could not. I am a 'stinking plant,' remember?" John smiled, knowing Zhaan attached no spite to that phrase, only humor. "The drugs they used only work on those of animal descent, apparently. They bound me very simply. I would have easily escaped if not for fear of your lives should I have done so." John grimaced. Zhaan could have been free, but she had stayed to protect them and out of concern for their lives.

"Why Aeryn? Why not me, or him?" Crichton nodded toward Cade.

"Perhaps because she is...was a Peacekeeper. They are Gua; I heard the name in the halls. If they think Aeryn means to capture this planet, which they are obviously interested in..."

"They're going to try and stop her," John finished. Zhaan nodded. Cade moaned just then, drawing their attention to him. Zhaan stood and walked over to him, helping him to sit up. "Hey, where's my help?" John teased as Zhaan assisted Cade.

"Shit shit shit shit shit..." Cade was mumbling, holding the side of his head. "Stupid...stupid stupid stupid!"

"Hey, relax, pal, we're all in this dren too," John snapped, pain and irritation adding venom to his words. Cade stared at him, incredulous and furious.

"You have no idea what is going to happen to me...to all of us, do you!?!" John shook his head. "THEN DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RELAX!" Cade winced at the headache, rubbing his temples. Zhaan assisted in the easing his pain slightly, for which Cade thanked her.

"What are they going to do to us then?" The color drained from Cade's face.

"I don't know for sure about _you_ or your friends, but I am a dead man."

End of Part 9 


	10. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Ten

# Title: Home and the Second Wave

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 10

##### Massachusetts Base

"Why haven't they come for us?" Tatiana whimpered. The blond man's screaming had rudely awakened her. In fact, Lita and Sylvia each stirred at his shout of frustration and desperation. It had been an hour since the loudspeaker had erupted with the cruel greeting, but nothing had come for them. Zhaan had moved to sit next to John, but Crichton had not needed her help as such. She was greatly impressed by his improved physical condition, but no amount of bravery on his part could disguise the deeper scarring.

"John, you must rest more, we may need your help later." Crichton grunted but consented, allowing his friend to fret as she would and followed her orders to stay lying down until such time as it was absolutely necessary for him to move.

"I doubt you can be of much help anyway, Crichton," Cade Foster paced around the room, searching for something he could use to escape. The feeling of being a prisoner again did not sit well with the alien hunter. Zhaan watched his frantic movements, reading all signs of a former prisoner in his nervous dislike for their current captivity. A prisoner herself, Zhaan understood this reaction, but she disguised it better. Her life was not in the jeopardy that this human believed his was.

"How do you know of the Gua, Cade Foster?" She called to him, momentarily arresting his pacing.

"They tried to kill me." John leaned up on his elbows to stare at the other human.

"They what? You don't look like a deep space traveler to me, so how did they…"

"They're here, on Earth." John blinked, staring at Cade without understanding.

"They are WHAT?" Cade shook his head.

"I've got news for you, flyboy. Aliens have been on our planet for years now. They're scouting the Earth for domination." John's eyebrow raised slightly, but there was no other reaction to this news.

"If I hadn't actually met several aliens, I'd say you were crazy."

"That's what you're supposed to think," Cade growled. "They did everything they could to make sure no one will believe anything I have to say, and that's excluding the fact it sounds ridiculous to everyone I tell it to." John nodded, easing himself back to the floor. As he stared at the ceiling, one question came to mind.

"What does Mrs. Whacko have to say about this?" Cade did not answer. "I saw the ring, so I assumed…"  
"They killed Hannah." John did not have to ask who Hannah was. _Great, real slick, John. Why didn't you just go over there and rip his heart out of his chest yourself? Might save these Gua the trouble._

"They killed your mate?" That was Zhaan, sounding sympathetic and angry at the same time. Cade nodded. "By the goddess, they are mad. They are no better than the Peacekeepers. It is as Aeryn said. They are worse. They hide themselves like cowards while they reach into this world and suck the life from it."

"Parasites," John added. Zhaan readily agreed.

"They are destroying your world, Crichton, you know that, don't you?"

"It's not just mine, Zhaan. And I can't stay here, not even if we weren't in custody, you know that." 

"Excuse me?" All three of the actively conversing beings turned to look at Tatiana. "But what are you talking about?"

*****************************

"Name and rank, Peacekeeper." Joshua sat behind the desk while the other acolyte interrogated the Sebacean female. He admired her strength and resistance, but he could see that Acolyte Grady did not.

"Officer Aeryn Sun, Icarion Company, Pleisar Regiment."

"What is your duty on this planet?"

"We came to seek human medical aid for John."

"How did you meet the human, Crichton?"

"His ship appeared in the middle of a battle, and he was taken aboard Moya, our leviathan."

"A Peacekeeper leviathan?"

"No, it broke free from its restraining collar."

"Then how did you capture it?" Aeryn smiled.

"I didn't."

"Explain yourself."

"My Prowler was carried through starburst and I was taken captive until I agreed to help the escaped prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Aeryn sighed. If they had been Peacekeeper forces, she would never have needed this much explanation. Then again, if they had been Peacekeepers, she would be dead, as would Zhaan, Chiana, and Crichton.

"The ship was transporting prisoners to a lifers' colony. They broke out and freed the ship."

"Why did you help them?"

"I am irreversibly contaminated do to prolonged contact with them. John saved my life and brought me back to the leviathan."

"The human saved you? A Peacekeeper?" Joshua spoke up, not a little amazed.

"Yes, it was his conviction that I needed to live."

"Why?"

"Because," Aeryn snapped. She had little to no idea why John had done it. His motives at the time, as ever, seemed only to be an ardent desire to help any he felt he could save. It made him an admirable, if too highly principled, being.

"Then you are not with the Peacekeeper forces." Joshua nearly killed Grady for this slip. Aeryn noticed this mistake and ran with it.

"You? Cooperate with Peacekeepers?" Aeryn laughed, egging on the one who had been questioning her. He was more likely to slip up and reveal himself than the silent one still sitting calmly behind the desk.

"For mutual benefit, you understand." Aeryn nodded and quickly tried to think what these aliens could possibly offer the Peacekeepers that would be worth the alliance. Even temporary aid with aliens was offensive. What could they want?

_Not what…who._

"You plan to give us over to them."

"Very astute, but not you, Officer Sun." Aeryn blinked, smiling to conceal her chagrin. If not all of them, then who? A gnawing sense of dread started to nibble away at her confidence.

"John." Joshua raised an eyebrow at her, a faint hint of amusement on his lips. Aeryn fell into full Peacekeeper seriousness, or what John would call 'kick-ass mode.' "You can't give him to them."

"And why not, Peacekeeper?" Joshua's baritone rumbled across the distance. Aeryn cast a violent glare at him.

"They intend to abuse him to extract information from him. That is not permissible."

"Because you do not wish for them to do so?"

"It's wrong."

"We plan to examine him first, of course, just to make sure there is nothing that can harm our people in any way." Aeryn's face drained of color. In Peacekeeper training camps, stories of Sebaceans who had been tortured by Gua were nightmares meant to instill the no-hostage policy. If these Gua intended to extract information from John that way, it would kill him. To Aeryn, that was unacceptable. Without thinking, she lunged at the nearest Gua, tackling him to the ground. Not expecting this move from an already wounded Peacekeeper, Acolyte Grady toppled. Aeryn broke his neck with a vicious snap before Joshua had even trained his weapon on her. Aeryn stumbled as the body vaporized beneath her.

"I expected no less from a Peacekeeper, but his death was unnecessary. It will not change the human's fate." Sensing that this Gua would be more reasonable, Aeryn kept her distance and tried to talk him out of this plan.

"You can't do that to him. The Aurora Chair nearly killed him, and his mind is still in tatters. If you try to interrogate him in any way, John Crichton will die."

"We have methods to see that he won't." Aeryn shook her head.

"You don't understand. Crichton won't let you. He won't take torture. He'd sooner kill himself_. I_ would sooner kill him than let you touch him." Joshua listened to this with a reserved demeanor, absorbing all that her voice and stance could tell him. 

"Your attachment to this human is not usual for your species." It was a test, a gauge by which to judge the reaction. Aeryn held her shoulders squared and tense, a position of defiance.

"I am contaminated. It happens."

"Do you feel contaminated?" Aeryn's grin was malevolent.

"No, I am free. And I can tell you are not. The Gua are not unlike the Peacekeepers. If they sense insubordination, they will kill you." Joshua's mood turned ugly. He disliked the Sebacean analyzing him while he attempted to do the same to her.

"I am an Acolyte. How can you assume…"

"Because I broke free. I know what insubordination looks like and where it breeds. You are powerful, I can sense that too. If you wanted to, this planet could have been yours. But you hesitate." Joshua hit the red button and two Gua guards appeared to take Aeryn away. Aeryn flashed a feral grin as she walked out.

"I was right."

*****************************

"Aeryn!" John jumped to his feet when he saw, from his previously horizontal position on the floor, Aeryn enter their cell. They wrapped one another in a fierce hug, John being careful not to knock Aeryn's wounded arm, Aeryn avoiding squeezing John too tight period. Zhaan smiled and stood to embrace her friends. Cade sat by himself, and the three women only watched.

"Where were you?" Zhaan's comforting tones were only too welcome now. The thought of the violence these Gua intended to bring on the whole group was fresh in Aeryn's mind. There were no details given, but she knew it would never be a pleasant experience.

"They were suspicious about me. They've apparently made a deal with the Peacekeepers, and they thought I was violating that." Both Zhaan and Crichton stopped breathing for a moment.

"Peacekeepers…then they mean to…" Zhaan covered her mouth with her hand rather than voice the fear in all their hearts. John's jaw tightened, his eyes hardened as he looked at Aeryn and finished Zhaan's sentence.

"They're going to send me back." Aeryn nodded, reaching out a hand to squeeze Crichton's. He gripped hers firmly, nearly crushing it. From behind, Cade watched all the bravado sink out of Crichton's shoulders. A certain sadness seeped to creep into the other man's back, and his shoulders dropped, sagging under the weight of fear and anxiety. A sudden wave of guilt breezed over him; he had no idea what Crichton was afraid of, but he was sure it was just as bad as whatever awaited him in the Gua's hands.

"There is hope," he muttered. Aeryn, John, Zhaan, Lita, Sylvia, and Tatiana all turned to him. The voice of desperation was speaking of salvation, which was enough to capture their attention. "Eddie. He's got to be around. And Chiana, she's still there." Aeryn swept the room with her eyes. The Nebari was not there.

"Where is she?"

"She ran, I told her to when I realized it was a trap. If she can find Eddie…"

"He won't be able to understand her," Lita piped in. The general mood took a dive.

"Not if she can lead him to the DRD she brought with her," Zhaan added hopefully. John tried to smile to show his appreciation for her upbeat attitude, but it came off as little more than an alleviation of his frown.

"We all need to rest. They'll probably try and interrogate us separately, so we each need to be in perfect form," Aeryn drilled. "You three," she waved at Lita, Sylvia, and Tatiana, "You will take first watch with me. Cade, Zhaan, Crichton, you three get some rest." There were attempts at protest, but the solid refusal written into Aeryn's stance let all know these orders were not to be disobeyed. Zhaan settled herself near Cade, and the two talked quietly until both were bored enough to fall asleep. Aeryn allowed Crichton to lay his head in her lap.

"Too bad we're not on Moya. I might've taken advantage of this situation." Aeryn smiled, teasing his hair.

"Go to sleep, John."

"I've been asleep for the past two weekens. If that hasn't fixed me yet, nothing will."

"Do I have to pull rank on you?" Aeryn held her mouth in a tight line, fighting the urge to laugh. John was too good at doing that, at undermining her authority by making her laugh. This time, he seemed to agree and turned to make himself more comfortable.

"Watch my back, Sunshine." Aeryn let herself smile once he was asleep.

_Always._

*****************************

** **

**Salem Center Hospital**

The fugitive watched the nurse from her hiding spot. The pink-clad female was turning down the beds in room 312. All over the other wards she had visited, Chiana had only seen the white ones clean the sheets. She understood why this one would make an exception.

_She is enemy._ Chiana smiled as she watched the nurse's nervous movements. If she were the enemy, then she would be Gua. That would be very helpful, especially as a method to communicate with other humans. Cade and the others had been her only hope to talk, and now she was alone. Chiana ducked around the corner as the nurse scurried out, the sheets dragging on the floor let her know when the coast was clear. She crept along to reach the room and snuck inside.

There had to be something she could use in that room. The men had left rather hastily; secretly transporting away four unconscious people, not to mention drugging the other two waiting in the lobby, was no easy task. They would be sloppy, miss things, and never know it. They would have to thank their higher beings for remembering as much as they had. But they might still have missed something…

Cade's projectile weapon. Chiana bent to retrieve it from where it had been flung during the struggle. Not sure what to do with it, but sure that the weapon would threaten the Gua, Chiana hid it in her sleeve. She peered out into the hall, checking to be sure the nurse had not returned. Alone and safe, Chiana tried to walk as normally as she could back toward the nurses' station. 

"Oh, you're back!" Jessica swallowed her panic. This one had arrived with 117, she was sure. _Another alien_? Joshua had not been more specific when she had inquired, but she knew the silent sentry had been a Sebacean. Then who was this one? Jessica scanned her features and realized that the woman was wearing a lot of makeup. As if sensing that she was being dissected, Chiana smiled.

"I know you can understand me, that's why I need your help." Jessica stepped back, recognizing an inhuman lilt to the woman's accent.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Chiana glared at the Gua.

"You did hear what I said, Gua. I have a weapon. I will kill you if you don't come with me." Jessica felt a surge of anger and pride.

"I can have security here before you even get a chance…"  
"You'll be dead by then." Chiana's voice held no room for refusal. Jessica saw the tip of the sidearm sticking out of the sleeve. Noticing this, Chiana nodded. "I need your help, and you don't want to die. We can help each other." Jessica did not move, and Chiana took that as a sign of acquiescence.

"Come around the desk, and come with me." Jessica did as ordered; Chiana directed her to the elevators.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a trailer."

"A what?"

"A friend. You will translate, and then I will let you go."

"You'll shoot me," Jessica tried for a whimper to gain sympathy. Chiana would have none of it.

"I won't unless I have to." Chiana started when the elevator landed on the first floor. She nudged Jessica forward. They entered the lobby, and Jessica tried for a getaway. Chiana seized her about the wrist, pulling her close so she could whisper, "I wouldn't. These aren't my people, I wouldn't hesitate to shoot one or two of them to kill you." Jessica followed Chiana; rather Chiana tugged her along with her free hand.

Who would 'Eddie' be? Cade had not described him in detail, and Chiana was at a loss to figure out who…

"It's Crichton? John Crichton? Room 312? Look, if you'll just call the third floor desk, I'm sure they'll…"

"I'm sorry, sir, no one is answering. You cannot go to the ward without the nurse's permission, I'm sorry." Chiana headed to the desk. She whispered to Jessica what she should say to the man they were approaching. He was neither as tall, nor as fit as Cade, but he had the same aura of goodness. Chiana pushed Jessica in front of her.

"Excuse me, are you Eddie?" Jessica asked, as prompted. Eddie turned to look at the moderately attractive nurse who had just approached, but his eyes were soon drawn to the slightly shorter woman behind her. He casually noticed the death grip the woman in back had on the nurse.

"Do I know you?" Jessica looked over her shoulder. Eddie watched as the other woman nodded and nudged the nurse once more.

"No, but my friend here would like to talk to you." Eddie peered over Jessica's shoulder to look at Chiana.

"Hi there. You have something to say to me?" Chiana nodded. "What?"

"Can we go somewhere private? She said to tell you that your friend told her that you have a trailer. She'd feel more comfortable talking there." Chiana nodded vigorously in approval.

"My friend?"

"117…Cade Foster." Eddie's eyes went wild. This woman knew the Gua's number for Cade? Chiana, recognizing his sudden fear, spoke quickly to Jessica.

"Gah-fahrlen fro-t'houty, Cade serah libenfeh!" The hissing was not a pleasing or settling sound to Eddie, but the alien speech stopped his nervous twitch cold. Jessica, rolling her eyes, translated.

"She says she is his friend, but I am not."

"And?"

"I have to translate for her or she'll shoot me." Eddie looked down at Chiana's other hand, and the Nebari obligingly let him see the tip of her weapon. Eddie froze once more.

"Fahrlen. Fahrlen ogt Cade."

"She says she's a friend, friend of Cade."

"Awanqua fedut crah teloguo."

"It's his weapon." Eddie leaned over and pulled up Chiana's sleeve. To his surprise, she let him. The make and model were the same as the one Cade had, which fit the woman's story.

"Who are you?"

"Chiana."

"What do you want?"

"Vahbegri." Eddie looked at Jessica. Chiana shook her arm violently, and the nurse sighed, replying,

"Help."

End of Part 10


	11. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Eleven

# Title: Home and the Second Wave

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 11

#### Massachusetts Base

** **

"There has to be a way out of here." Cade called over his shoulder. No one answered until he turned away from the door expectantly. Aeryn nodded, but stayed pensively silent. John grimaced in pain as he shifted in Aeryn's lap to look at the alien hunter.

"Listen, panicking isn't going to get that door open. We need to think clearly. You should rest or something."

"That won't help. I've been caught by these bastards before, just you remember that. You have no idea what they're capable of." Aeryn glared at him, but John shrugged. Slowly, he edged himself to a seated position, refusing any aid from Aeryn and stopping Zhaan short with a hand gesture when the Delvian made a motion to help. The sour look of lancing pain persisted and worsened as he stood, but eventually, John Crichton was on his feet. Aeryn jumped up, prepared to catch him should he fall. The way the blood had drained from his face had scared her.

"Yeah, what the frell would I know about being a prisoner, right? You think you're in some kind of exclusive I've-been-an-alien's-hostage club, Foster?" The squared, determined stance belied Crichton's weakened body. Cade stared right at the other man, swallowing his angry protests as he absorbed the features of the other man. Clearly, more hospitalization was still in Crichton's future. His eyes were still puffy and red, despite the fact that he had been on the mend. The hard look of determination was fast losing out to fatigue. Whatever strength John Crichton had called on in his futile effort to escape the Gua in the hospital, it was depleted, leaving the former astronaut without reserves.

"John, you should sit."

"I'm fine," Crichton growled, his voice grating more with the discomfort than the annoyance at Zhaan's suggestion. He kept his eyes locked with Cade. "You say you've beencaught by these aliens before? Fine, then you should be able to tell us what they want…and what their weaknesses are." It was not a question.

"Salt. It's like a drug to them. Once they ingest enough salt, they're stoned enough to be subdued. Any fatal wound will cause them to dissolve. Other than that, there's little else I can tell you. I think what they want is pretty obvious. I'm a former lab rat. They want to dissect my brain, figure out what makes me tick."

"Why you?" John turned his head slightly at Aeryn's voice. From the corner of his eye, he could see her regarding Cade much as she had done him on any number of occasions where she did not comprehend his human character.

"I'm different."

"How? What makes you so special?" John crossed his arms in a look of skeptical disbelief. At least, that was how he hoped it looked. In reality, he was only wrapping his arms around himself to keep steady on his feet.

"I don't give up. I won't let them win. My original testing was meant to drive me crazy by taking away all the things I loved…all the people that mattered to me." John quelled guilt as he realized that Foster was referring to his wife again. _Score another point for your own insensitivity, John. Shaking his head at himself, Crichton managed to stay still while Cade continued. "I refused to sink into depression.I rose to the challenges they set against me. They seem to think it's a character trait that could prevent their takeover of this world."_

"You…a warrior?" Despite the incredulity, Aeryn heard the respect in her own question. Warriors were meant to survive, to meet challenges, as this human said, but she had never considered humans to be a species capable of producing such a breed of fighters. _John is a survivor. He may not be a warrior, but he could be. He has the potential; he lacks only the training and inclination…or possibly the motivation. She recalled his vain but dedicated effort to help her at the hospital. He had no prayer of success with that showerhead club, but he had charged after her, trying to help her defeat the enemy. If he was not the exception among his people, then there had to be certain humans who were built to be warriors._

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I fight for sure, but it's more important that I make people aware of what the Gua are doing here."

"How do you track them?" Zhaan joined in the discussion, observing Foster's reaction as closely as Aeryn.

"Through the works of a prophet." Zhaan muttered some religious-sounding credo under her breath.

"Prophet? You've been calling the psychic friends hotline or something?" Crichton retorted with sarcasm, his last refuge when confused.

"Nostradamus. He wrote a book of prophecies that allow myself and my friend to stop the Gua. We've made sure they can't find the book. I can't tell you too much more, not here. They'll be listening," Cade waved at the security camera. John's gaze flickered over to the recording device and then back to Foster.

"Is that how you knew to find us?" For once, his voice held no goading tone or sarcastic, skeptical note that would suggest he did not completely believe the alien hunter. Relieved, Cade nodded, his tense brow loosening.

"According to Nostradamus, you were supposed to return with them to Salem for some kind of restoration. Not in those words, you understand, and I had no way to know who he meant, but it all fit once I met Aeryn and then the rest of the crew."

"Why haven't the Gua come for us yet? Are they hoping you will share some piece of information that they would otherwise be unable to attain?" Cade nodded at Zhaan, but Aeryn cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Not necessary. In the Officers' Training Corps, we learned that the Gua use a device similar to the Aurora Chair to obtain information from subjects." Everyone noticed the uncontrolled shudder that played along Crichton's spine at the mention of that device.

"They only used a kind of lie detector on me, nothing nearly as complex or advanced as what you've described this Aurora Chair to be."

"It may be fatal to use it on humans, then," was Aeryn's only reply. Her attention refocused on Crichton who was unconsciously pulling his Peacekeeper jacket tighter around his frame as he gripped around his rib cage. A dull alarm stirred within her. If the Gua meant to give Crichton back to Scorpius, the odds were good, but not entirely certain, thatthe human would die. But Joshua had never iterated whether or not the Gua would attempt to pull any information from him first. If such an action were fatal…_that is not acceptable._

"Or maybe it would ruin my autopsy," Cade muttered venomously.

"That will not be a matter for you to be concerned with for much longer, Foster," a baritone voice rumbled from the door. All four who had been involved in the conversation turned to the source. Joshua stood in the door with three armed Gua behind him. Instinctively, Aeryn stepped closer, not only challenging the men in the doorway but also protecting John as she moved in front of him. 

"Who are you?" Zhaan surprised them all with her proud, defiant tone as she uttered the first tangible challenge.

"Joshua." Cade whispered, disgust evident in his voice.

"Gua," Aeryn's voice joined, equally despising this man. His whole race had been her enemy since birth, and now he and his people threatened the man she loved with a fate worse than death. Her only comfort was her knowledge that this particular Gua was 'contaminated.' He was a warrior with a conscience, something his people fought to keep out of their ranks as much as the Peacekeepers did. As far as her understanding went, punishment for 'contamination' was a death worse than that she would have suffered.

"Silence, Peacekeeper. I should not even honor you with that association with a warrior race. From our contacts, we know you are no longer a Peacekeeper. You are a defector, a traitor of the worst kind."

"She's no traitor." Crichton growled, his angry words holding more threats than he would ever be able to deliver. "She's a free woman, and I bet she could still kick your ass across the Uncharteds, so piss off." Aeryn allowed herself a cruel smile. John had left her a perfect window for an attack that could not fail.

"Coward. You are the biggest coward I have ever met, Joshua. You would insult a warrior, while you hide behind your weapons and superior manpower? You have no honor, so your insolence and rudeness cannot wound me. I am better than you." Aeryn held herself rigid, ready to fight.

"This conversation is unnecessary. Take him." Joshua gestured for the guards to move in. Cade prepared himself to resist, but the two guards who advanced bypassed him and moved straight for Crichton. To his credit, John never flinched or tried to back away. He pulled himself into a fighting stance behind Aeryn, ready to defend but clearly dependant on Aeryn for help. 

Aeryn delivered, knocking the weapon of one Gua wild with a well-placed jab. The second swept at her legs, knocking her to her back while the first retrieved his weapon before any of the prisoners could. With all due celerity, Aeryn freed herself from under the guard to pin him, ready to snap his neck without the slightest hesitation. Cade lunged at the other guard, Zhaan coming to his aid. The third entered to save his comrades, and Joshua closed the distance between himself and Crichton. Seeing this, Aeryn shot a leg out in a vicious kick, knocking Joshua away. 

The third guard used the butt of his weapon to strike Zhaan in the back of the head, dropping her to the floor. The two guards worked in tandem to subdue Foster with metal restraints and toss him sideways into the three women still huddled in the back. Sylvia caught him as Lita jumped out of the way and to her feet. The two guards easily coaxed her back down, and one restrained each woman with little to no interference from a still-dazed Foster. 

Joshua, back on his feet, strode over to Crichton, careful to avoid Aeryn's desperate attempts to stop him. The two guards approached from behind, weapons at the ready. Aeryn jerked the third guard's neck one hundred and eighty degrees the wrong way and leapt to her feet. She halted as the weapons that the other two carried were pointed not at her, but at Crichton.

"You will cease and desist, Officer Sun, or this human's brains will be all over the wall."Scowling, Aeryn backed away, still tense for a fight. Joshua turned his head to be sure she was no longer posing a threat. In that instant, John whirled around, smacking the rifle-like weapon from one of the guards' hands. The other reacted immediately and brought his weapon down on Crichton's head as he had done to Zhaan. Aeryn lunged forward as Crichton crumpled to the floor. Joshua grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the floor. Off balance and dazed after hitting her head, Aeryn was an easy target for Joshua's wicked hook.

"Pick him up and get him out of here." The two guards each took Crichton by one arm and hefted him to his feet. Unconscious, Crichton was a dead weight they had to support all the way to the interrogation.

****************************

#### Salem Center Hospital Parking Lot

"Uh, right this way," Eddie swept his hand over the door to his trailer and opened it for his guests. The smaller woman rudely shoved the nurse forward while still clutching her wrist in a vice-like grip. As she passed, Eddie spotted the thin line where the makeup ended and Chiana's natural skin tone shone through. Attempting not to let this faze him, Eddie quickly closed the door behind him and locked it, hoping he had not done so too fast as to alarm his guests.

"Let go of me you Crac'een Whore!" Eddie whirled to see the nurse who had introduced herself as Jessica rubbing her wrist after she had torn it free of Chiana's grip.

"Nebari, Gua, and remember that! I've seen Crac'een whores though, and trust me when I say not even they would allow you to pollute _their_ ranks." Chiana regretted her tart reply as soon as she saw Eddie's amazed stare. _He can't understand a word I'm saying. Oh dren, what I wouldn't give for that frelling DRD right now._ "Tell him I am his friend, and not to be alarmed that he cannot understand me. You _will_ translate," Chiana hissed.

"She says not to worry. You can't understand her, human." Chiana smiled as realization settled over Eddie's features. His lips pouted somewhat before he uttered,

"Gua. You're an alien, aren't you?" Chiana prodded her captive with Cade's weapon and the nurse sighed and nodded.

"Fahrbot Gua krell-lagor frinky-thai-whahat," Chiana sneered. _And a smelly one at that,_ she added mentally to her curse. Jessica appeared outraged.

"My mother was a saint, you miserable little…" Chiana stuck her tongue out at the confounded Gua while she stuttered, looking for the right curse to spew back. Eddie seemed amused, but there were still questions to be answered.

"Ladies, please, can we stick to the subject at hand?" He titled his head to eye Chiana. The Nebari mimicked his action, the graceful twitch was a natural reaction for her. Eddie marveled at the action. The line between makeup and skin caught and held his eye. The movements, the makeup, and most importantly, the skin underneath all pointed to one thing.

"You're an alien too." Chiana smiled, exposing her perfectly white teeth in an almost predatory smile. This human was smart, not smart like John was smart, but intuitive. John had incredible intelligence, for his species anyway, but sometimes it took arns for him to see the obvious. _Frell that, make it solar days. He never pays any attention. He missed Aeryn casting eyes at him ever since I've been here, and probably a lot longer. Granted, she probably had no idea, but still…_

"Nebari. Quel'an kha Gua." Eddie shook his head.

"I don't understand a word…well, except for Gua."

"She said she's Nebari, not Gua. And thank the lord for small miracles." Chiana tagged her in the arm, threatening worse violence with a spewed invective train. Slowing herself down, Chiana carefully explained to the Gua what to say. Eddie watched amazed and silent until Jessica looked back at him, rolling her eyes.

"She wants to know if you have any makeup she can use. She saw you staring. Oh God, _I_ saw you staring. Learn to be subtle, human." Jessica found nothing but scorn and spite for this situation. She may not have been the most valiant warrior, but she was still of that noble race, and this capture was not only humiliating, it was frustrating. Eddie rummaged around in some drawers until he came up with some of the supplies he had procured for Liz' Beth a while ago and tossed them to Chiana. The bag landed in Jessica's lap, but Chiana snatched it away, giving the Gua more orders in the process. Sneering, Jessica ignored the order and proceeded to grill Eddie.

"Where is the book? I know you are 117's accomplice, everyone knows that. Where have you hidden the book of prophecies? You cannot win, you know. You might as well give up now, and take the merciful end."

"Not a chance. And who says we can't win? Seems to me like the two of us have you guys on your toes. And speaking of Foster, where is he?"

"I won't tell you." Chiana abruptly whacked Jessica in the arm with the gun.

"Yes you will, if you want to live, that is."

"I won't."

"Want to bet? How long do you think you'll be allowed to live without cooperating?"

"How long do you think I'll live if I tell you where they are?" Chiana's grin returned.

"So you do know where they are."

"I never said I didn't."  
"Ladies? Mind letting me back in on this a little?" Chiana cocked her head sideways to indicate that she had heard, but her eyes were fixed with Jessica's.

"I'll make you a deal. This human will affix a tracing device on me, and then I will allow you to capture me and send me off. No one will know how it got there, fair?"

"We are not that stupid, Nebari. We are Gua. We are supreme."

"Well 'we' are not about to have our head blown off, are 'we'?" Jessica considered that a moment.

"What do you propose I should do?" Hearing a compromise, Eddie jumped back in.

"What is she suggesting?"  
"That I have you bug her so you can follow the signal."

"That I can do," Eddie stood and rummaged for the correct devices, connections, and wires from another drawer that was filled to bursting with mechanical equipment.

"I'll get my kit with the tranquilizer." Chiana shook her head.

"No such luck, your majesty. I'm not letting you put me out."

"They'll never believe I caught you without sedating you."

"So tell them you did. I can play dead really well."

"Restraints then." This time, Chiana vehemently shook her head.

"Never again. If you even try, I'll kill you." Pausing, Chiana thought it over. The Gua did not look happy at her refusal to consent to the simplest of false appearances. "Fine, but no locks. I can pick them anyway. And he," she pointed to Eddie, "will be there watching to make sure no funny business."

"Hey, what's up?" Eddie asked, nervous. The alien was pointing at him as she whispered to the nurse. Anxiety ate through his stomach. For the first time, he considered the fact that he had not stopped once to question Chiana's motives since she had appeared. She had claimed to be Foster's friend, but she had not offered any proof. She had his weapon, but that could mean that she had forcefully taken it. _This could be a trap._

"How do I know I can trust either of you?" Chiana regarded him curiously, smiling after a minute. Slowly, she raised her arm and wiped at her face with a vigorous rub. A small smear of makeup came off her left cheek, exposing the gray underneath.

"I am not a Gua."

"She's no Gua, human. You can stop pissing yourself." Surprised at that snappish remark from a supposedly subdued woman, Eddie's face hardened into a harsh look of hurt pride.

"How do I know that?"

"Look at her! She and her people are gene-jokes! A worthless society that believes in conforming until there are no individuals. Even you are more advanced than she is! And you dare suppose my people or I would ever associate with her? The Nebari have only survived this long because of their superior weaponry. Eventually, all mindless, spineless peace lovers like them will get their due…as will you, I might add."

"Shut up! When we want your opinion, I'll beat it out of you!" Chiana whacked Jessica with the revolver again to iterate her point. "You are willing to accept our plan in return for your life. He will watch you when I am taken away."

"He can't watch me all the way to our base."

"Who said you were coming with?"

"The unit that comes to retrieve you will take me, too. Our operation here is finished, thanks to you and 117. Too risky." Listening in silence, Eddie turned slightly to tap his computer off its sleep mode. Neither woman noticed as they were arguing.

"You can give them some excuse. Tell them you found him," Chiana nodded sideways to Eddie, "And tell them it will only be a matter of time before you have him too. They'll let you stay."

"You're a terrible liar. They'll never buy that story."

"I am a _terrific_ liar, thank you very much! They'll buy it. This guy's important too. I can tell…even without you jumping all over him for some stupid book."

"The book of prophecies is the only thing that allows these rebel humans to resist us successfully. Without it, they are lambs for the slaughter."

"I don't know what a lamb is, but I'm going to bet you're wrong anyway. These people are brave, I know. I've seen a human in the worst of circumstances pull through where you would have folded, Warrior-wannabe." Jessica and Chiana sat glaring at one another, hurtling challenges that neither voiced all with their eyes.

"What did you say your name was?" Eddie interjected excitedly.

"I didn't." Chiana shook her arm and gave her leg a kick. Grunting and grumbling as she reached to massage her leg, Jessica replied. "Jessica Simmons." Eddie furiously pounded on what Chiana assumed was some kind of input device. The primitive, solid screen displayed records, each flashing by until the movement stopped on one attached to a picture of their captive.

"Jessica Simmons, RN, Salem Center Hospital…bingo!"

"What did he find?" Chiana inquired, but Eddie answered before Jessica could translate or shrug.

"You worked with Mr. Atler and Mrs. Green, two patients who died recently."

"So? I didn't kill them."

"But your tests did, didn't they?" Jessica turned away, chin held high. Chiana smiled at the human. They were a very surprising race, indeed. "All this blood work done at the patient's expense and after death. Collecting data…" Chiana tilted her head to the side to look at the Gua, although she still faced away from either of her captors.

"What kind of tests?"

"They are none of your business, Nebari."  
"The blood work is extensive. Must be pretty specific," Eddie filled in, and Chiana nodded gratefully.

"My, my, busy with our lab rats were we?" Chiana hopped off her seat to a crouch on the floor, edging closer, still tucked together, to draw the nurse's attention. Eddie marveled at the easy grace, the fluid, elastic, flexible movement China performed without effort. Such agility was not natural for dancers, let alone normal, out-of-shape humans…like himself. In that way, Chiana was much more at risk of exposure than Jessica. Even discounting the skin discoloration, the Gua had the edge; she mimicked human behavior so well…and that was the whole problem for the human race.

"Tell me, Gua, did you enjoy testing on them? Ooh, I know a scientist who'd love to pick _your _brain," Chiana purred. _At last, a practical use for Scorpius' frelling Chair._ The Aurora Chair immediately summoned painful memories of John, snapping her back into attention. "Look, never mind, we have no time for this. You agree to my plan or else I shoot you. What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but I don't think you'd particularly care for one plan or the other. Just choose already." Sighing, Jessica turned to face her with all her resolve and distaste for the situation screwed into a scowl on her lips.

"You will get yours for this, _Chiana._" The emphasis on her name was not missed; it served as a reminder that the Gua knew her personal identifier, and that she would remember that name when there was indeed hell to pay.

"Ah, but it's all a matter of who gets theirs first in this game, _Jessica._" Silence. Eddie watching the standoff, Chiana and Jessica still glaring until Jessica sneered and spoke.

"Then it's a deal."

**********************

"Welcome back, Commander Crichton." The bass rumbling drew him out of the black vortex. His vision swirled into focus on the commanding Gua. It took Crichton a second to remember his name.

"Joshua." The sandpaper consistency of his vocal chords made the throaty word torturous to pronounce. _How long have I been out? Seeing the question in the human's eyes, Joshua spoke again._

"You've only been unconscious for about half an hour, Commander Crichton. There is water here should you require it," a gesture indicated the glass tumbler on the table separating them. Gratefully, Crichton reached out to take the glass. The splitting ache at the back of his neck screamed at the minutest movement, but Crichton refused to let the Gua see how much the injury hurt. No matter how valiant the effort was, Joshua noticed every fraction of a wince or frown or wrinkle in Crichton's brow that indicated pain. He made a waving gesture at someone behind Crichton. John managed to turn his body, so as not to strain his neck, a fraction before he felt the sting of a needle puncturing his arm.

"No!" Was the muted cry as he tried to fling his arm free. Instantaneously, the pain of the sudden movement crippled him, almost allowing the dark coldness of unconsciousness to capture him again. The needle and the person administrating it were not deterred; a few seconds later, the needle was removed, the plunger fully depressed.

"You may relax, Commander Crichton. At this time, you are in no condition to withstand our standard forms of interrogation. That shot may provide you with some relief from the pain. Enjoy such a respite while you can. I doubt that the Peacekeepers will be so generous."

"Go to hell," Crichton spat out the words, the syllables punctuated with pain. Despite his distrust of this alien, he had to admit that whatever they had given him was already working on numbing the screaming pain in his neck and shoulders. _Careful. Drugs that numb pain also make you senseless. Pulling this awareness around him, Crichton refocused on his captor. "What do you want?" Unconsciously, he rubbed at his arm where the syringe had been applied._

"The Assembly wishes to be certain that you possess no information that could be damaging to us. According to the pact made with Scorpius," Joshua paused as the dual look of horror and rage at the Scarran's name crossed the human's face. "According to the bargain, you and your ship will be given to the Peacekeepers. Before we can do that, we need to know why Scorpius wants you badly enough to abandon his claims on your renegade comrades."

"Right, and bashing me on the head makes me want to tell you that because…?" Crichton laughed once before coughs seized him. Joshua watched the human recover with interest. This interrogation would succeed, but with this human's stubborn refusal to communicate already established, chances were Crichton would not survive it. _Then I will be sure he knows that._

"If you do not tell us, you will die." A disturbing smile crept across Crichton's face shortly before he dissolved into crazed chuckles.

"That's not so much of a threat any more. I've lost count of all the assholes I've collected who've made the same promise. There's not much surprise or fear left to that avenue. Try again." Instead of showing his irritation, Joshua switched his approach.

"Didn't you hear me, human? Your comrades are not destined for the Peacekeepers as you are. They are ours to do with as we will. Do you expect us to allow them to live?" That stopped the human's laughter. Crichton's eyes sought and found confirmation in the Gua's eyes. _Am I that easy to read? How does everyone know which buttons to push? Must have something tattooed on my forehead or something. Joshua watched the human rub the bridge of his nose, his eyes, and his lower forehead, a gesture of pensive debate. _

"Why do you care about them? Just let them go. They'll leave the planet, won't bother you." Crichton knew he was pleading and it disgusted him, but he had no way to order this alien to do anything.

"I will consider advising the Assembly to do so…provided you cooperate." Silence, then…

"What do you want to know?"

**********************

"Frelling bastards!" Aeryn roared as she helped Zhaan clean the dried blood away from the back of Cade's neck. The Delvian priestess had recovered first among them all, despite her serious head injury. Aeryn had gotten to her feet at almost the same time and helped Zhaan with her wounds before they turned to help the alien hunter.

"They won't hurt him, if it is as the leader told you. John is supposed to be sent to the Peacekeepers. For now, he is safe."

"No he isn't, and you know…ow, watch it!" Cade groused as Aeryn dabbed at a tender bruise at the base of his neck. "They'll do whatever it takes to make sure your friend has nothing on them that can expose them. Plus, it's what they do."

"I won't let them hurt him," Aeryn swore, conviction in her words. Cade turned to look at her. It still amazed him how easily he had trusted this woman, this alien. After all that had been stripped from his life by the Gua, such trust seemed impossible. One look at Aeryn, Zhaan, and Chiana had changed that perspective. Seeing Aeryn now, Cade felt oddly homesick. He missed his old life, and most importantly, he missed Hannah. Aeryn cared for Crichton, that much was obvious, but her dedication to protecting him while he was weakened from torture evoked feelings superior to mere admiration. 

"We have to figure a way to get out of here if you plan on keeping that promise."

"And they have to come with us," Zhaan pointed to the three women still restrained and huddled together.

"We can help you, given a chance." Lita nodded her head as her mother spoke. Sylvia was tired of being a third wheel to these people. Wanting and being able to help had gotten them here in the first place. They were not necessarily the only ones that needed the aid.

"Never waste a resource," Aeryn nodded at Sylvia. She had not forgotten the human recruits. She owed them John's life. That was precious enough to risk involving them. "We must find a way to escape without letting them know our plan." Lita turned at Tatiana's tugging and explained Aeryn's alien speak to her. "Zhaan, can you do anything to help us?"

"What is the range of the camera?" The question was directed at Cade. The ex-thief turned to investigate.

"They can see the whole room, except maybe a circle of about three feet directly where I'm standing now." Cade gestured as he pointed to the camera. He stood right under it so that the lens stuck out only a quarter of an inch past his head. "You can fit maybe one person, my height, build, etcetera within this circle, but they've got an audio feed."

"One of us needs to get out." Aeryn turned to Zhaan, raising her eyebrow in question. The priestess's smile answered everything and yet revealed nothing.

"What about the rest of us?"

"Those left will escape in the confusion." A grunt of dissent came from Lita before Sylvia could object. 

"They'll lock down on us before we can do anything." Aeryn shook her head. She had no idea what Zhaan had in mind, but if it created confusion, Aeryn was certain she could handle the rest.

"I will handle that, you and Cade will back me up. Sylvia, you be ready to get out, and take her with you," Aeryn motioned to Tatiana. Sylvia nodded then explained to Tatiana. The nurse nodded and shivered, edging closer to the older doctor. Cade nodded when Aeryn turned to garner his approval of her plan. All that was left was for Zhaan to initiate it.

"When you're ready, Zhaan."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Home and the Second Wave--Chapter Twelve

# Title: Home and the Second Wave

Author: Meridian

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I own these characters (hell, as much as I'd like to just own Ben Browder and Sebastian Spence), I don't. They belong, I suppose, to the Sci-Fi Channel or whoever sells them the episodes. Whatever, they sure as hell don't belong to me, nor do I have express written or oral permission to use them. Um, not suing me would be greatly appreciated, as I am not making any money from this story, nor do I have much to begin with…thanks so much. And ps…some stuff is made up entirely, as people who actually live in Salem, Mass. will attest. Just let it slide? Please?

Spoilers: Oh boy, spoilers! Well, none really for the _First Wave_ portion of this story, just you have to know the basic characters there…_Farscape_ Spoilers? Let's see…Nerve, The Hidden Memory, and Bone to Be Wild…that should cover most of it, save for vague and infrequent references to past eps…Oh and one more thing? These events occurred in a reality separate from the Farscape world that ended with Family Ties (I began before the episode altered reality a bit, so please, just through Bone to Be Wild, thanks)

Note: This is a crossover, so knowing both shows would greatly aid in your understanding of events. It's not necessary, but it helps. Thanks to my story consultant Michelle (what would I do without her?) who proved that you don't have to watch either show to follow and yes, even like the story.

Formatting Notes:

# [[…..]] Indicate memory

_Italics_…thoughts

********* Indicate change of scene

------------- Same setting, only separate from the action taking place previously

### HOME AND THE SECOND WAVE

## Part 12

#### Massachusetts Base

"Wormholes? That is why Scorpius…"

"Bingo, give the man the trip to Tahiti." Crichton muttered, massaging his neck. Whatever drug the sentry behind him had injected was wearing thin, and his weary and abused muscles were beginning to moan in pain, sending shocks to his brain. Somehow, this half-hour long conversation had not helped the matter any. _What a surprise. Maybe I should volunteer for a lie-detector test, if I wave my right to a lawyer, that is._ Joshua did not seem to share his grim humor. The humanoid alien only furrowed his brow further with each explanation.

The entire interrogation had started with the reason for and the events following his disappearance from Earth's atmosphere. That was relatively simple, especially when Crichton realized that this Joshua knew more about wormholes than he was letting on. That nugget of information was stored away, and he skipped technical details and proceeded to outline his introduction and indoctrination to life aboard Moya and in the Uncharted Territories. Joshua waved off this tale, demanding Crichton arrive directly at the cause for which the infamous Peacekeeper scientist was tracking him. A delicate topic, one that required focus and control of information as well as the sickening physical reactions associated with it, and ate up most of the time.

For a member of such a supposedly advanced race, the Gua did not appear to pick up the story with any ease or rapidity. Through circuitous routes, Crichton discovered that the exact discomfort and miscommunication involved the why of Scorpius' search.

"You will be returned to your cell now." Joshua nodded at the Gua soldier behind Crichton. As the hand clamped down on Crichton's shoulder, he shrugged it away forcefully, drawing an ugly scowl onto his lips.

"Now just wait one goddamned microt! I think I get to ask you a few questions, too, don't I?"

"I don't recall making that bargain." Joshua waved at the soldier once more, and this time, he pulled Crichton to his feet by the strap running across his Peacekeeper jacket. Fighting was a moot conclusion; the Gua easily topped his height by three inches and his muscle mass by more pounds than he wished to think about. As he was dragged from the room, Crichton tried one last trick.

"You're going to regret it if you go through with your deal with the Peacekeepers!" Though Joshua tensed, almost nodding, the Gua soldier kept shoving Crichton into the hall. "Think about it! Peacekeepers will be able to use wormholes! How long do you think they'll leave you alone once they figure out how to do it!?!" The shout retreated with the voice's owner, but Joshua considered it. As soon as Crichton was handed off to another guard, the previous soldier returned.

"Orders, sir?"

"Establish a communication band to the Assembly, immediately. Tell them it is in regards to our pact with Peacekeepers." The dutiful guard hesitated.

"Sir? Is that wise? To listen to a _human_? An inferior being such as him cannot possibly know…"

"Silence! Just do it!" The guard snapped to, ready to comply with the order and stalked from the room with his task. Joshua steepled his fingers under his chin, sitting in pensive silence. Inferior or no, the human had made a valid point. It disgusted Joshua to admit as such, to admit that any human had the capacity to prove any Gua wrong, let alone those on the Assembly who had arranged the deal, effectively ending years of stalemates and aversion to the Sebacean military forces.

The Aurora Chair had decided Joshua's mind. The device was similar to their own tools of extraction, exchanging pain for the information locked away in a person's memory and even his or her subconscious. No human had yet been subjected to the more extreme extraction devices, not even the elusive and troublesome 117, Foster. The effects on a human could be disastrous, and despite his improved recovery vector, Crichton was quite obviously fractured in more than one way.

_And in his weakened state, it is possible that the Peacekeepers could extract the knowledge he claims to possess…that would be disaster._

"SIR!!!" The shrill cry from the hall brought Joshua to his feet and out the door with all due celerity. The Gua guard who had shouted to bring his attention was running towards him, carrying a body, a pale female figure, one Joshua did not recognize. Behind him, their inside operative at the hospital kept pace.

"You found the missing fugitive, well done, Jessica." The nurse nodded, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming in alarm. Nothing really prevented her from doing so, but Chiana had convinced her that it would be futile. Chiana's natural agility would work in her favor, and the little thief was the best hider. If she escaped, she would never be found. Still, time was against the Gua; as soon as Eddie located the tracer attached to Chiana's com badge, he would call the cops to report the whereabouts of a certain wanted murderer. If they acted quickly, she could explain all to Joshua. Again, she felt real debate. Why report it at all? Was not the fight already futile? They might escape before law enforcement arrived, but if the building was searched…_Exposure!_

Chiana struggled in the guard's arms.

"Let me go, you frelling drew-gahr-fehtlot!" The Nebari curse was sufficiently idiomatic to confuse, but the meaning was obvious. Surprised to discover the prisoner was not drugged, the guard dropped her unceremoniously on her but.

"Careful! She's dangerous!" Jessica shrieked. Joshua barked at his soldier, who seized Chiana by the arm and hauled her up. _How much time do we have before that human exposes us?_ Jessica was not sure, but she knew better to think that it would be long before he did. Embarrassment at such easy deception flooded her mind with shame. She was Gua. Where was her 'power to overcome'? 

To Chiana, the whole affair was running splendidly. The more she struggled, the less attention they paid to anyone else, especially the painfully nervous Gua nurse. _If they can't tell something's wrong with the way she's acting, then I'll have no problem here._ To that end, the Nebari resisted with more effort.

"When I get free, you're going to frelling lose that hand!" Chiana snapped as she tried to bite the guard's hands. He viciously slapped her, sending her reeling back into Jessica. Joshua's strong fist closed around the back of her neck, gripping it firmly and pulling her over to him at a painful angle.

"You'll be lucky if you manage to live your normal lifespan here. Escape is out of the question." Joshua's snarl encouraged a new performance from Chiana; she struggled less and whimpered as he released his hold and practically threw her into the other man's arms. Cowering there, Chiana watched the other two Gua conversing.

"You caught her?" Jessica nodded mutely. "Any others?"

"No…no, sir."

"Excellent, well done, Jessica. Bryn, take this one to join the others. Bring Foster back with you." Joshua found this situation most favorable. With no more outside help, the human would know his fate was sealed. There could be no doubt now. The Gua were triumphant. Any pity had been driven from his heart. The Peacekeepers, the scientist Scorpius, they were the worry now. At his side Jessica let out a panicked breath. Joshua ignored it. _Field operative? She needs retraining if this one makes her nervous._

"Jessica, accompany Bryn, take whatever weapon you feel necessary to retrieve Foster. Expect a fight from any and all of the prisoners, especially the Peacekeeper." She nodded and practically fled in the direction of the munitions room to secure a weapon. Joshua watched her exit with some curiosity; his human shell's hackles rose.

Something was not right.

************************************************

**Salem Police Department, 6th Division**

"Yes, Officer, I'm certain that's him." Eddie pointed to Cade's picture in the police bulletin notebook. It had taken more than half an hour for them to even listen long enough to laugh, but a passing detective smelled the honest clue Eddie was eager to provide and ordered that the binder full of wanted men's pictures be brought up. Not until the picture was taken out did anyone pay any attention.

The bulletin had been amended. Since Foster's short captivity in police custody in Chicago, the list of murders attributed to him had grown longer. Cade Foster was now a wanted cop-killer. The murders of Foster's two former interrogators stood out in bold print. _Now I know why the detective was so anxious that I be sure_. Eddie tapped his finger over the worn picture and nodded definitively.

"Thank you, Mr. Nambulous, we'll get right on this." Detective Casey pulled the binder away hastily and jumped to make phone calls. From half an hour waiting to be taken seriously to a ten-minute conversation, half of which was phone calls, Eddie had the cooperation of Salem's Sixth Division of Law Enforcement. True, they were looking to capture Cade and he was only planning on springing him from Gua control, but the end result would be determined largely by luck.

_Good luck, please, let it be good luck._

*********************************

"Crichton!" Aeryn leapt at her human comrade as he was rudely shoved in. Cade flinched, knowing that the plan would have to wait so that they could incorporate Crichton. The most difficult part was avoiding staring at where he knew Zhaan was. He could not see her there, but he was certain she _was_ still there. Shifting his eyes back on the still-embracing pair, Cade realized that Aeryn was telling Crichton the plan. He nodded, almost imperceptibly against her shoulders, his lips barely trembling in a low whisper.

"Good to see you, too, Aeryn." Their greetings had barely been exchanged when they each tensed at the sound of approaching footsteps. Nodding to Crichton, Cade, the invisible Delvian, and the three humans crouched against the back wall, Aeryn moved toward the door. As soon as the male Gua appeared, Aeryn started to scream and pound against the door.

"WHERE THE FRELL IS ZHAAN!!!??? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" The Gua looked appropriately perplexed. Crichton swiftly came to Aeryn's side, making mock attempts to calm her while casting a disparaging glare at the Gua. Aeryn backed away, arms still swinging while Crichton handled what he had jokingly called the 'good cop' part of the routine. Aeryn was as yet still unsure what that entailed, but she was ready regardless.

"I think you had better turn right around and go back to your boss, pal. I don't think any of _us_ are safe in here. _You_ certainly wouldn't be." The Gua sneered, staring down at Crichton from his superior height. Ignoring Crichton's suggestion, and self-assured now that Jessica had appeared with a rifle, he keyed open the door.

"Back off, human."

"Where is Zhaan?" Crichton's inquest was as calm and subtle as Aeryn's had been alarming and outraged. He halted his next, more sarcastic remark as he saw Chiana being dragged into the room. The makeup and clothes did little to distort her innately curious and exotic look, but it took him a second to fully recognize her all the same.

"Where is who?"

"Zhaan? Blue gal, has an orgasm if you shine a flashlight in her eyes…bald? No? Don't have a clue?" The wavering, uncertain Gua shoved Chiana inside letting Crichton catch her. Chiana took her hint from Crichton's wink and remained silent, playing along with the ruse until she could figure out how best to act out. Her attention was drawn to the skittish nurse with the rifle. Crichton followed her gaze.

"Joshua!" Jessica screamed before Bryn took more than a step towards the cell to investigate. The communicator to the acolyte's room buzzed with her shrill, piercing howl. Chiana lunged at her, managing a decent tackled even as Bryn grabbed for her ankle to trip her up. Crichton threw his weight into the Gua, sending him flying to the side. If they had one thing working for them, it was this superior attitude. Three guards had come at them before, and one ended up dead. Two came now, only one armed. The idea that the prisoners were inferior meant that their captors were unpleasantly surprised whenever they were anything but. _Doesn't hurt that they're dumb as posts and never learn from their mistakes. Some 'superior' beings._

Aeryn was at Crichton's side before Bryn could fully react. As it was, he shoved the human a good meter backwards before having to contend with the enraged Peacekeeper. Foster cleared the distance to Crichton's side, but tripped on…nothing. When he realized that Zhaan must have moved, he did nothing to draw attention to his fall. Crichton struggled to his feet, extending his hand to help Cade do the same. All three women flocked from the farthest wall to come to aid, but they were useless by the time they arrived. One well-placed Pantak jab later, and Bryn's Gua husk dissolved away at Aeryn's feet. Chiana had knocked Jessica's rifle clear, and Aeryn scooped to pick it up. At Crichton, Cade, and the others' laughter, she raised an eyebrow.

"The safety's on, Aeryn," Crichton smiled and nodded at the lever on the side. Immediately, Aeryn clawed at it until the lever was in the working position. Jessica, seeing the weapon trained on her, cried out, stopped fighting and cowered behind Chiana for protection. The Nebari snorted in disgust.

"Coward. Let's get out of here. She's sure to have attracted reinforcements." Aeryn nodded and made hand gestures for the others to follow. Cade held a finger to his lips to silence the whole procession before anyone took a step. They all listened.

"Those are helicopters?" Crichton's astonishment was evident.

"Crichton?"

"Aeryn, that would be the cavalry. Good guys, but we have to escape them too."

"Definitely," Foster seconded, jerking his head towards one hallway. "This way?"  
"No, that's where I came from…that Joshua guy is there."

"Then we're going this way," Cade swiveled on his toes and headed in the exact opposite direction. Aeryn followed at Crichton's side, gesturing for their human companions to move in between the ex-thief and her. Chiana hauled Jessica, who was too stunned and intimidated to resist much more than dragging her feet. After a moment, she came back to herself and started to holler.

"They're here! Over here!" A distant rumbling of footsteps became a close thundering as Jessica's short-lived screams drew the Gua soldiers onward. Aeryn fired two loud bursts from her weapon, jumping back in surprise at the kick of the awkward and, what was to her, ancient firearm. Jessica caught both bullets in the back, one piercing through her neck. She dissolved as she fell, prompting a very disgusted Chiana to make an ugly face. One look from Aeryn, and all three took off once more.

"Run!" Cade shoved Lita onward and indicated for the other two women to follow her while he doubled back for the others. Aeryn appeared around the corner first, Crichton very noisily on her heels and Chiana helping push him ahead.

"Where's Zhaan?" The three runners skidded to a stop. Aeryn looked to Chiana; Crichton looked to Foster. Without words, all four knew exactly the right word to say. For Aeryn and Chiana it was 'dren.' For Crichton and Foster, it was the quainter, human term, coupled with a sighed exclamation.

"Oh shit."

End of Part 12


End file.
